Tangles
by TheGuardianKnux
Summary: When Captain Arthur Kirkland steals the crowns of the long lost Princesses of Solaris, he decides to hide out in a tower in the woods to outrun the guards chasing after him. But when he arrives inside, there are two things he did not expect inside...Who?
1. Prolog

**Author's Note: Sigh. TT_TT I really should be updating right now, not creating a new story for a completely different fandom! TT_TT Oh well, Hetalia has either become my curse or my blessing! I think its America's fault to be honest…..And Canada's…..And England's…Probably France's too…..Sigh, Oh well! XD Well, I know that someone has made a Tangled adaptation before me, only, mine is going to be longer, slightly different, and contains….USUK! ^^ Now, please remember, this is my first time at writing a Hetalia fanfic so, wish me luck and Pasta for this wild trip I'm about to take! ^^**

**NOTE: I do not own Hetalia, if I did, America would have been forced to lose the Revolutionary War and stay with England, and Canada would be the main character and favored younger brother! XDD Also, I DO NOT own the incantation song that is obviously from the movie! Anyway, on to the prologue!**

My name is Arthur Kirkland and this, is the story of how I became deceased at the hands of a loud mouthed, sloppy, overbearing, egotistical, endlessly eating git and her quiet sister!

…..But, I would be lying if I said this was a sad story, as you might of judged by the dreadful sounding beginning. No, it's more of an adventure with tons of twists and turns-A misadventure if I do say so myself.

But the way this misadventure starts, is with a little, um, how should I put this? With tons of complications? Ah yes well, this tale is quite an interesting one indeed-Ahnhnn-Indeed.

Well, centuries ago, before the frilly, snooty, unprac- I mean, beautiful and vast mountain Kingdom of Bonnefoy came into existence, becoming one of the supposedly "richest" and "powerful" kingdoms to ever be approached by a man of the sea, such as myself, a load of bollocks that kingdom statement was. Ahem, anyway, I'm getting off track…..

So, before the Kingdom had existed, and the mountainous terrain that covered the large island had yet to be tamed, something small and fragile lived and grew on the very edge of a cliff that overlooked the vast sea ahead, maybe as if it wanted to grow legs and escape to the world it was forced to watch from its place rooted into the soft ground.

Well, on one day, particularly by chance, the Sun that stretched an endless horizon above, it's warm and bright rays shinning for all to see, a drop of powerful and enchanting sunlight fell from the Sun that basked in the Heavens above, and landed right on the small and puny flower, making it blossom and grow into a slender, pale golden flower.

And something, of course, odd happened to that flower. No other flower, had anyone else looked back then, looked like this one. What with its slender pale gold petals with sliver flecks and stem and leaves of a rich green hue and what not, one would presume that the flower had just bloomed. And one probably would have thought that if they had watched that flower over the years since, the flower never aged nor wilted.

So the flower stayed like that for a while, hidden in it's lonely secluded forest area without anyone coming across it for a while, what with the lack of population on the island and what not.

But that all changed. That all very well changed when a towering, tall, and intimidating yet ancient looking woman by the name of Mother Anya stumbled upon the flower, whist walking in the forest one day.

Now, Mother Anya was well, rather _twisted_ to put it tactfully. Not much was known about her history beforehand, only, that she had the innocence and simplicity of a child, but the cruelty of one as well. The elderly woman had long, tangled yet straight looking dulled ashened locks along with aged and dull purple iris that changed emotion on a whim, but looked happy most the time…..In a creepy sort of way…..Ick…..Anyway…..Standing at around 5'9, clad in a long, modest indigo dress, midnight cloak, and odd pale scarf, she lugged a large shovel around with ease in gloved, withered, boney hands, per usual, since she used it to dig up whatever she needed.

Now, I wouldn't be mentioning some bizarre twisted old lady that lives in solitude in the forest randomly would I? Geez, not much faith in what I have to say!...Wait, you do?...Um well, ok….My apologies I guess…..

Anyway, when the intimidating woman found the flower, she was stunned. Never had she seen a flower such as this one. And that's something coming from some hermit who looked like they were born in the forest! Maybe some sort of snowy forest at that! Gazing at the unusual sight, Mother Anya put down her shovel slowly, feeling her old and rickety bones creak in protest, as she approached the flower carefully, as if afraid that it was made out of fragile glass and would break or chip, just because of the rather thunderous wake she usually made when she took a step because of her unusual height. Her aged yet brilliant purple irises gazed at the flower in awe, shock and amazement! For you see, Mother Anya had another unusual trait…

She knew how to create an incantation, without any aid what so ever, as if she had been singing them her entire life, and she could quite possibly have had done just that!

Now standing in front of the flower, gazing down at the slender plant, Mother Anya stood there saying nothing for a moment, just soaking in the vision of the plant, and feeling an odd aura radiate from it steadily, like it was glowing…

Somehow, understanding this odd feeling in the air, unusual since she wasn't one who really read the air much at all, she bent down next to the flower, and took off her gloves that hid her ancient hands, and held them out around the flower, feeling it pulsate. When she looked down, she could see it glow, as if wanting to be closer to someone…

Well with creepy aged purple irises looking at the flower with glee, she took a ragged breath of air, as if she hadn't breathed in years, and began to sing;

_Flower gleam and grow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

When she sang the first part of the incantation, the flower glowed brighter, and a small wind seemed to blow gently around the flower, then the breeze moved forward and swirled around the mesmerized Mother Anya, who watched as a golden and silver flecked sparkling dust of sorts started to get pulled away from the glowing flower and follow the breeze that was swirling around her. Something about that wind felt different than any regular wind that had swirled around the hearty elder woman all of her life. The way it specifically swirled around her aged body felt, rejuvenating. Breathing it in made her feel something she had been yearning and wanting for so bad that it made her excited enough to want to jump and dance like she hadn't done in years. For you see, Mother Anya only wanted one thing.

She wanted to be young again.

Taking in a shaky and excited breath, the energetic old woman began to sing again, starting on the second part of her incantation;

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once….Was mine._

She finished with only a bit of hesitance, as if unsure if the incantation would work. Ah! Now I remember why she knew incantations like I do! There's always a method to someone's madness after all…..

You see, Mother Anya was afraid of only one thing. Not of others, or bugs, or ruffians, nor thugs, no, she was afraid of only one thing;

Death.

In her mind, all she had known was death. Some accounts say that she became afraid after her younger brother killed her older brother, or that her brothers had became old and died or because of a mysterious illness. Whatever the case may be, one thing was for sure, that this crazy old hermit became obsess with staying young and never having to fear death again. After the deaths of her brothers, she started to learn as many incantations as she could learn by herself, since she now lived on the deserted island alone. She read through all the books her family had had before they became deceased, and searched endlessly for any type of supposed anti aging plant, animal, or item she could find. To say that incantations and things possessing the powers of magic or witch craft was an obsession to her had became an understatement. No, it became her life.

Well, creepy back story aside ladies and gents, after singing her creepy, yet surprisingly catchy incantation, she looked down with nervous and hopeful eyes, praying that it would work and this flower was the one, it looked like it from what she had read.

And to her soon to be ecstatic surprise, it did.

The wind with pale gold speckled silver dust picked up and became stronger, with more of the dust in the wind, and swirled faster around the old woman, who watched in shock at the fact that she had finally found what she was looking for, after all those years of searching and almost giving up hope, the object of her inner most desire was finally right in the palm of her hand, almost literally! The breeze started to calm, moving around her like playful smoke as the elderly woman's shock and excitement started to melt away as the dust swirled around her lazily, her newly found energetic emotions being replaced with calming, soothing emotions as she breathed in the lazily swirling dust, her usual ragged breaths feeling…..Different!

She then closed her eyes and sighed, waiting patiently for the rejuvenating feelings that all those books she had read promised her. And that's just what happened. She continued to steadily breathe in the magical and calming dust as her breaths started to sound steadier, like the breathing of a young woman. Her bones started to feel less creaking and ancient like the limbs of an old tree. And instead they felt as strong as sender polls of iron. Her muscles felt slicker, thicker and easier to move than before, lacking the cramps that come with age. Her tangled and matted dull ashened locks brightening with youth and becoming untangled and unmatted, soft, thick and straight just like they use to be, back those many years ago. The wrinkles, crow's feet and laugh lines before disappeared, blending into pale, soft, young skin as her aged purple irises lightened, some lost slight regained, just like the rest of her skin that was covered by her modest indigo dress with a darker blue corset along with her midnight cloak.

Few! The process was now complete, what once was lost for her had finally returned, after so many years without what she had missed. Sighing in calm content, the now pleased woman was close to tears at the fact she had regained the years she had lost over well, the years. Opening her young purple eyes, she looked down at the flower, whose glowing was now dimming down, as if tired from the wish it had completed. Sighing in absolute ecstasy, the tall, now young woman, picked up her dark gloves and slipped them back on, and got up without the usual kinks in her back that now felt refreshed and anew. Blinking back her joyful tears, the woman now faced a serious impending problem.

How was she going to keep this mystical treasure she had found a secret?

Now, you might wonder, why would she need to fret over the flower? Obviously it had taken care of itself for God knows how long and it was in a nice secluded forest area. Not to mention, isn't this desert island suppose to be, oh I don't bloody well know, DESERTED? Well, Mother Anya was a tad paranoid, and probably for good measure. She knew that there were, in fact, maps that could guide one to the island after all, that's how her family immigrated from the now almost abolished tundra country of Anastasia, it's kingdom probably wiped out by now, not having been there in years. And the island did have a very small population years ago, except that elderly people had lived on the island had all died of multiple causes, leaving her and her brothers as the only people still living till they became corpses rotting in the ground as well. She also suspected that if any large threat were to harm the island, well, there was one…..

The Kingdom of Bonnefoy, at that time, the Bonnefoy Empire.

The Kingdom back then, was an up and coming Empire that was in search of a landmass to call its own, and if there was one place it could find land for itself were no one would want to venture and harm it, for fear of being destroyed by a future powerful navy well, the then unnamed island would be a fantastic place to set up a kingdom wouldn't it!

Then again, couldn't Mother Anya ask herself a well thought question of why the Empire would need "her" island if they had been the one's to demolish the Empire, almost Kingdom of Anastasia? Well, the country didn't suit the empire is why. It had been easy to take over and wipe out the inhabinits or capture some as slaves but, that's because of the lack of resources the land had to offer. The nicely sized country had a freezing climate and hard soil, useless for growing any crops or for digging it up if they were in search for gold. The Bonnefoy Empire was rather picky about this and thought of the land as barbaric so, they took what they wanted, and left the land just as quickly as they came. There was one significant thing that did, in fact, come from the invasion though for the Empire. Their leader at the time, whose name I would never bother to remember even if you had payed me my weight in gold to do so, had found dozens of maps and charts that gave cordites to an island that was said to be kissed graciously by the Sun itself, and had yearlong Summers.

So in all, Mother Anya had every reason to be worried sick about her gift being found and taken away from her.

Few! Another mouthful of words eh? Anyway, after getting up and contemplating her actions, Mother Anya knew what she was going to do, understanding that she would need the flower's mystical properties to survive if she wanted to cheat death like she had always wanted. Using her gloved hands, she took the limbs of a nearby bush and started breaking them so that she could create a fake bush to cover up her flower, hiding it from the world and keeping it to herself.

And that's how the flower stayed for centuries in fact. Selfish sounding I know! Yes, Mother Anya was in fact thankful for the gift but, she didn't want anyone else to have it, even if she were to meet someone who as dying she probably wouldn't have even mentioned the Sun kissed plant to anyone. Nope, all she did was continue to live off the plant's magical properties, so whenever she felt older or sick, she go find it and uncover it, singing the incantation and regaining whatever she had physically lost.

But as the centuries started to come, people came to the secluded island too. As luck or chance, again, would have it, the Bonnefoy Empire had found its new home, and when the leading ship arrived on the island, other ships of the powerful Empire did too. The island was no longer a lonely one stranded at sea anymore, which made Mother Anya even more paranoid than before, checking up on the flower more than just once a day.

But, she couldn't stop change. Another century pasted and the Kingdom of Bonnefoy had became an established kingdom of its own, and renaming the island the Island of Solaris. And it was at this point that the current ruler, the idiotic, snooty, woman of the night, throws herse-Errgg, fine, sorry then, geez. Ok, the current ruler, Queen Françoise nee` Bonnefoy, was a widowed queen who was about to have a baby-well, babies. Ok, so technically, she was about to have twins. She had fallen ill though, and she was ready to give birth at any minute and if she wasn't cured soon, she might die. So, the Royal Co-Captains of the Palace Guards, Gilbert Beilschmidt and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, instructed a search for a plant that they had heard the Royal Healer, Tino Väinämöinen, mention. He had said he had heard of a plant that was kissed by a drop of sun, and that if it was boiled down into a liquid form and consumed, it would heal you of any illness. Having no other choice at this point, and knowing that if she died before she gave birth to her twin heirs, that the kingdom would collapse without a ruler. Weakly, ready to faint at any moment from the pain and the illness, Queen Françoise agreed and ordered Captain Beilschmidt to lead the search for the supposed mystical flower.

With the sense of impending doom and anxiousness in the air, Captain Beilschmidt ran off and fetched one of the fastest, yet rudest horse reserved for either he or Captain Fernandez Carriedo, the fiery pure bread stallion, Lovino. Mounting the angry red brown male stallion with some difficulty, he and the rest of the guards he had picked organized for the search made their mad rush out of the palace grounds and across the white cobblestone bridge that lead into outer kingdom territory

In a blinding rush of hearty men mounted on powerful, pure bread stallions of different heights and hues, their lean and hard muscles rippling under smooth coarse stallion coats, the well sized search party road into through the darkness of the night sky and into the dark, mysterious shadows of the forest that lead upward, the trees growing on every bit of land of the mountainous region that it could manage to grow on. With two men on either side of the search party heard, each pair holding out a lantern to guide them through the shadowy forest, as Captain Beilschmidt dismounted the cranky stallion Lovino , handing the reins over to a his younger brother, that was also in a high guarding position, a strong, hearty guard by the name of Ludwig Beilschmidt. Unsheathing his sword, he split the large search party into four and ordered them all to go in different directions, and to yell for the other parties as soon as they found the flower.

And so the search parties ran through different parts of the forest, each with a lantern of their own to guide them through the shadow filled forest, the trees looking stretched and wicked, their appearances manipulated by the slender nighttime shadows that were being cast by the full moon above. Holding out his party's lantern, Captain Beilschmidt lead his group with confidence through a thicket of uphill trees and bushes, never faltering in his steps through the thick scenery of oak and maple trees, wild flowers, and tall grass.

Little did they know though, that a little ways ahead, to the right of the path that they were making as they searched, that a certain tall and intimidating Anastasian was close to the object needed to save their Queen. That's right ladies and gents, Mother Anya had heard the thunder of hooves and the yells of the search party and became frantic to go and check up on her flower, terrified that they would find and uncover it.

You see, Mother Anya was actually rather oblivious to the fact that Queen Françoise was ill in bed and about to give birth to future twin monarchs. So, in her slightly one track mind of stay young and cheat death for more than a century or two, she was about to faint out of anxiousness not to mention, she was starting to age again. With wide, dull, terrified purple eyes, Mother Anya rushed as fast as her quickly aging body could carry her. It was rather easy though since, well, she had been walking this path for over at least three centuries after all.

The only problem was, her frantic pace made her almost trip and, her steps sounded thunderous, practically loud enough to wake up the whole forest. That would hinder the secrecy of where you were headed off to, now wouldn't it.

Back with Captain Belischmidt's search party, the group had finally begun to reach level ground, and, unbeknownst to them, they were actually closer to the flower than they thought. In fact, they almost walked right pass small path to their right, and they would have too if they hadn't heard the thundering footsteps of Mother Anya.

Immediately, Captain Beilschmidt stood still and stopped his search party, all of whom were deathly silent as they listened to the sounds of some tree branches to their right snap and thunderous footsteps hitting the forest floor and retreating farther away from the silent search party.

For a few seconds, no one moved or dared to breathe. All they did was stand there, listen, and wait for their Captain's orders.

And after a few more seconds, they finally heard their order.

"Follow those footsteps you _dumbkopfs!_"

And so the smirking and confident Captain Beilschmidt and his men, for a better word, slightly terrified men ran after the thundering footsteps of the mighty Mother Anya as fast as they could while trying not to get hit in the face by broken or troublesome tree branches that were in their way.

And as cliché as this might sound well, their fast and almost clumsy tracking efforts were well rewarded. After following Mother Anya's footsteps, the group had made it to a cliff area that out looked the dark, but shining outlined vast sea ahead. Whatever had made those footsteps was nowhere to be found, making the group curious as to what could've made such a loud sound, along with those huge tracks that looked like the indentation of someone's boots…

Well anyway, Captain Beilschmidt stepped forward, holding out his group's lantern and used its dimming light to search around. Easily, he managed to locate the fake bush that Mother Anya used to cover up the flower and approached it with slight confusion and curiosity. Why was this bush growing away from the other bushes in this secluded vicinity of the forest?

Silently, he put down his lantern and signaled for the others to stand still at attention and wait for his next order. Carefully, without making any noise, the Captain approached the bush and slowly, almost as if for dramatic effect, he gripped the edges of the bush and to his surprise, they were easy to grip. Curling his lips into a Cheshire grin, Captain Beilschmidt threw the fake bush off of the flower and to everyone's surprise, the glowing plant was sitting right under it, glower brightly as if for the whole world to see.

So, as you can imagine, the smaller search party called for the other groups, uprooted the plant, and were ready to ride to the Moon on their thorough bread stallions because they were so ecstatic that they had found the flower, and were now able to save their Queen! But in the shadows, a few feet away from the cheering, excited group of palace guards, the dull purple eyes of an angry old woman was watching them, chanting a horse, "Kolkolkolkol," Under her breath, her pupils dilated in anger at the sight of _her_ flower being un rooted by those men. In fact, Mother Anya would have just stood there and watched in her rage, if not for a spark of an idea, a plan if you will, had sparked in her head so suddenly. It was perfect! It was simple;

If they were going to take her flower to the palace, why not just follow them and take it back.

So as the search party retreated from the secluded cliff area, magical flower kissed by the sun in tow, the old woman followed them only a few feet behind.

Back at the castle, everyone was worried sick about the Queen. Tons of important people stood, crowded worryingly around their unconscious beloved queen, especially the other Co-Captain of the Royal Guards, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Nervously he raked a gloved hand through his short brown locks, his passionate green irises drowning in anxiety as he watched the exit out of Queen Françoise's bedchambers and the unconscious Solarian Queen below him.

And just as everyone was about to give up hope of the search party's return, the door to Queen Françoise's bedchamber's opened up with a slight creak as the form of a tall, smirking, albino looking man stepped through the door frame, holding in his own slightly dirty gloved hands a shimmering gold and silver speckled flower.

Nobody moved for a second as they looked at Captain Beilschmidt in shock, some in great relief. The only one who approached him first was the Royal Healer Tino who took the flower, relief and joyful tears in his chocolate irises, as he took the plant over to the silver bowl of boiling water, and place the flower in it.

People started to move then, relief and joyful tears in their eyes too, as they looked at the heroic captain graciously; his eyes lit up in happiness, while his small yellow pet bird resided on his shoulder with pride, and chirped a small tune in response to the success.

You think people would be jumping and dancing with ecstasy right about now wouldn't you….. But well, that wouldn't be much of a good idea while the Royal Healer was trying to boil the only magical flower on the island now would it?

A few minutes passed as the water boiled the magical flower steadily, the slightly golden looking smoke that was rising towards the bedchamber ceiling and floating rather lazily, the silver flecks in it accented by the slowly burning candles that lit up the room for the night, allowing everyone to see one another and their ill Queen in the dark. The air stayed tense and impatient as everyone watched the blonde healer work on brewing the concoction correctly, knowing he had only one chance.

Then finally, with sweat ready to drip off his brows, his face flushed with the heat of the steam rising from the boiling water, Tino took out a silver flask and dipped it into the boiling water, as everyone watched on, entranced by the blonde's action to fill the flask, obviously signifying that he was ready to heal their Queen.

Gently, Captain Beilschmidt approached the unconscious form of Queen Françoise and gripped her slightly tensed up shoulders carefully, and then shook her to get her to wake up.

Slowly, weak, exhausted looking azure irises squinted open, dull with pain. Drawing back with an uncharacteristic frown, Captain Beilschmidt signaled to Royal Healer Tino that Queen Françoise was awake and ready to drink the hopefully healing serum. Turning around, his pupils dilated with nervousness, wondering if the drink would work, the blonde quickly made his way over to Queen Françoise's bedside. Carefully he lowered the flask and helped her drink it slowly so she wouldn't choke, and slowly she drank the entire flask while trembling, her body racketed with sickness.

The room was silent with anticipation again, which is starting to feel rather tiresome for me to say over and over again….. Jeez you think she'd hurry up and pop out those twins by now! Errg….. Anyway, after a few minutes of silence, something started to happen;

The Queen almost bolted right up, her constant trembling completely gone, as she cried out in pain while gripping her abdomen, her silky blonde tendrils tousled about like a natural bed head. Everyone backed away quickly in fright, startled by Queen Françoise's sudden outburst. Almost warningly Royal Healer Tino approached the spastic Queen who was writhing in pain. Carefully he put his own hand on her stomach and felt something;

Something or rather, two something's were kicking inside Queen Françoise's abdomen.

Excitedly the Royal Healer alerted everyone that she was about to give birth, making the other people in the room start to crowd around their Queen, only to be shooed off into a corner of the room by the Captain Fernandez Carriedo.

Well, I'll um, spare us all the rather in-depth details of childbirth and skip to the details what came out of said childbirth…. Ick, thank goodness I wasn't there, I don't know how that Royal Healer didn't throw up his dinner helping with someone's own childbirth…..

Well, after helping Queen Françoise quite lengthy child birthing process, Royal Healer Tino motioned for the group of important persons in the corner and the Captains to come and join around Queen Françoise's bedside, the Queen in question was now sitting upright, smiling down fondly at the two bundles in her arms.

That's right, the twins were finally born.

Boy or Girl you may ask?

… Grr….. Fine, they're girls are you happy?

Well they were two _very_ different new born girls actually.

Held in the Queen's arms were two beautiful twin girls with flowing hair. One girl had soft looking features that made her out to be soft spoken, maybe even invisible. She was very quiet, only giving one loud cry when she was born, signaling that she was healthy but other than that she only whimpered or cooed softly. She had soft purple irises that shone with love and affection, along with soft, pale, pudge like newborn skin that looked like it gave a soft glow, especially her rosy cheeks. What made her look different from her sister was her wavy, blonde hair that naturally framed her pudge like face, along with her unusual, hair thin curl that protruded outward from the top of her head. She looked almost like a carbon copy of her mother. Tousling the newborn's silky, wavy hair, she fondly named her Madeleine or Madeline.

Now the other newborn on the other hand, was completely different. She cried loudly, and I mean _loudly _when she was born. Thankfully, that was only for a few minutes since, the newborn girl thought it would be funnier to tug on her mother's wavy blonde tendrils instead and giggle as the way her Mother yelped the first time. The newborn had straight brown blond tendrils that were parted, giving her more bangs on the left side of her face than the other. She had energetic azure irises that gave a slight glint of mischievous as she looked up at her Mother. Her pudge like skin didn't look as pale as her sister's, having a tad more color to it along with rosier cheeks. She too had skin that seemed to glow slightly, along with another unusual trait, which a thick cowlick protruding in the front right out of her parting, refusing to go down no matter how much one would want to try to keep it down. Smirking slightly at her energetic new born daughter, Queen Françoise named her Amélie or Amelia.

Yes everyone was overjoyed at the success of the child birth and that there would be two heirs to the throne…..

Well, everyone except for a certain Mother Anya who was watching from the shadows outside on the balcony. She had seen and heard the whole display, and almost fainted at the sight of her flower being boiled by that idiot healer. What would she do now? Now that the flower was gone, drank to the last drop? Maybe it had something to do with those twins…..

Well, after checking over the newborns, the Royal Healer gave the ok for the Queen to get out of bed if she wanted to. To which Queen Françoise did since, she had an idea in mind, which is probably a bad thing considering _her_-OW! Ok! No need to slap me for telling the truth! Geez you wanker! Ergg fine! I'll quit adding in my own personal opinions about Queen Françoise alright! Ok, _anyway,_ with the help of her captains, she carefully got out of bed, almost falling over out of exhaustion from well, you bloody well know, and went over to her personal cabinet and took out two things.

They were beautiful paper lanterns with the crest of Solaris imprinted on them, which looked like an intricate looking Sun that swirled in the middle.

Holding her twin princesses in her arms, the Queen had her Captains light the candles inside the paper lanterns and join her out on the balcony to release then, signifying the successful birth of her daughters.

Out on the balcony, the wind at a wondrous standstill, allowing the slight amount of nighttime humid summer heat to billow around the three people on the balcony as the stars shone brightly in the midnight sky, like diamonds embedded in ebony silk. Looking at her Captains with a warm smile that had a small hint of mischief, she had them release the glowing golden lanterns into the night sky, small tears ready to pool at the corners of her eyes, only to have her hair tugged again by Amelia, making her look down at her energetic daughter with a smirk.

So, it looks like everything is peachy eh? Well….Heh….Mmm well no, no everything wasn't or well won't be… For reasons I'm about to explain in a little bit…..

Well, after releasing the lanterns, Queen Françoise went back inside and walked a snow white marble hallway down from her bedchamber to another one that was rather large. Outside this particular bedchamber loomed an intricate maple wood door with a silver polar bear head as a door knocker, along with enough space for two guards to guard this particular room. Looking at her captains, she gave a command for them to be the night guards of this room, making them surprised to be entrusted with such an important task since, this room was her daughters bedchamber. Letting one of her captains open the door for her, the Queen made her way inside and wore a glowing smile. The room looked just like she had wanted it to.

Inside was a spacious room that had been painted and designed just for two growing princesses. The walls were a lilac color with splashes of purple and other hues of purple, while the ceiling had the crest of Solaris painted on it in gold with a royal purple back round. Lining one part of the room was a maple wood bookshelf that was filled with children's books and other books bound in sheep skin and encrusted with jewels of different hues. The floor was made of royal purple tile and gold mosaic that, if looked from a bird's eye view would show you the crest of Solaris had been tiled and mosaic onto the floor along with some fur rugs made out of sheep, polar bear, black bear, fox and wolf's pelts. A polar bear rug in one corner had a maple wood toy chest sitting on it, filled to the brim with toys of different shapes, sizes and uses. Intricate woven tapestries lined some of the walls, with different scenes ranging from a unicorn running through a moor to a battle scene between the former empire and the extinct Anastasian. A maple wood wardrobe stood in another corner, lined with dresses for the girls to wear, and in the center of the room were two cribs that were under a large chandelier. One crib was light pink while the other was lilac, both of them having a mobile above them that had the crest of Solaris as one of the figures that hung from each of the mobiles. The last thing that was an importance in the room was a door leading out to a balcony that the Queen could stand outside holding her daughters in her arms if she wanted to. Yes, the room was a show of craftsmanship, worthy of any noble.

With pride in her daughters and how wonderful the room looked, Queen Françoise went over to the wardrobe and set her daughters on a nearby maple wood changing table and rummaged through the extensive wardrobe, wondering which nightwear would look good on her daughters. After just a few seconds she found two beautiful night dresses made of the finest silk and embroidered with small rubies on one, and amethyst for the other along with lace for the collar, ends of the long sleeves, and the hem of the dress. Taking the lilac dress, she slipped it over Madeline's silky blond head and tied the back of it and made sure that is was on correctly. Next she took the light pink dress and wrestled with the ever moving Amelia to get the dress over her wild brown blond head. Finally after many tries she got the dress on, almost out of breath, and tied the back of it while giving her rambunctious daughter a look to which said daughter giggled at. With a slight sigh, Queen Françoise racked a pale hand through her wavy, silk like blonde hair and made her way over to a vanity next to the changing table that her daughters were lying on, babbling to one another.

The maple wood vanity had a beautiful crystal mirror embroidered with small gems. The only things sitting on the vanity were two maple wood boxes with a silver lock on each of them, keeping the contents inside a mystery. Smiling softly, something that was quite uncharacteristic for the flamboyant queen to do, she took off the silver necklace around her neck, to which had a silver key hanging from it.

Taking the key, the Queen unlocked the boxes and took something out of them. Two crowns fit for princesses to be exact. Each made of the finest gold and embedded with different shining jewels, obviously showing that they were crafted only for the highest of royals, such as the Queen and her newborn daughters.

Grabbing both the crowns, she went back over to the changing station and looked down at her daughters lovingly. Propping up Amelia and Madeline, she slipped both the crowns on each of their heads and inspected how they looked… And they looked well, except for the fact that the crowns were a little big and had started to slip in front of each of their eyes. Chuckling with her unique laugh of, "Ohonononon~!" Queen Françoise took the crowns back with a smile, slipped them back into their boxes, and locked each box before turning back to her daughters.

Picking up each daughter in both arms, both yawning and rubbing their eyes, Queen Françoise walked over to the cribs and put them in their respective ones, Madeline in the lilac one and Amelia in the light pink one. Tucking in each daughter, the Queen gave them both a light kiss on the forehead, her smile full of radiance and mirth, Queen Françoise then went over to the toy chest and took out the stuffed forms of a polar bear and a rabbit. Walking back over to her daughters, she placed the rabbit in Amelia's crib and the polar bear in Madeline's crib.

After doing so, she went over to a golden rope with a tassel that hung near the door way, to which it connected to a golden fan up in the corner that one would have to manually pull, and gave it a tug, making it blow a soft breeze and put out the candles that made their home in the golden and crystal chandler.

Sighing with content, the tired but very thankful Queen touched the key around her neck fondly while listening to the soft murmuring of her daughters, and with a soft smile made her way silently out the door while her most trusted guards, her Co-Captains, guarded the entrance.

Only, their efforts weren't going to add up to much.

Having saw the Queen exit the room just previously, Mother Anya, her eyes shimmering dangerously, knew she had to think up a backup plan and think of a way to get to the children's bedchamber.

Standing silently in the cooling shadows of the balcony, a plan began to weave itself like an intricate tapestry inside her mind… And a childish smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, giving her an eerie and kind of creepy smile. Swiftly she moved a gloved hand towards her sheep skin satchel that was hidden inside her midnight blue cloak and fingered something sharp inside and pulled it out carefully. It was a knife, connected to a handle made of out the tooth of a large cat of sorts.

With eyes glowing akin to that of a hungry predator, ready to catch its unsuspecting prey, Mother Anya made her way through the balcony door silently and walked into the dark and silent bedchamber of the Queen, without making so much as a falter in her determined steps. Carefully, she pried open the bedchamber door, delighted to find the snow white marble hallway deserted with only candles in golden candle holders welded to the wall as the only light source that danced in the hallway, casting long and slightly sinister looking shadows. Glancing left and right, she only saw the two guards, the Co-Captains, guarding the maple wood door down the right side of the hall. Thinking quickly, Mother Anya silently took off her satchel and threw it down the right side of the hallway, making the Co-Captains perk up and run over to the thrown askew satchel, investigating it and trying to find out where it had came from. Her creepy grin growing bigger, Mother Anya ran swiftly to her right and opened the maple wood door with the polar bear knocker and slid inside, closing without so much as a creek, making her presence unknown to the Co-Captains who were still investigating the mysterious out of nowhere satchel.

Now inside the room, Mother Anya surveyed it with slight curiosity, till she spotted sight of the two cribs, making her curiosity wipe itself clean from her mind, and had now been replaced with her determination to get back her flower. Carefully, she walked over to Amelia's crib and saw something that made her eyes widened.

Inside both the cribs, each girl's hair was glowing a golden glow.

If one could sense Mother Anya's aura right now, one would be able to tell that she was over joyed at the fact that her flower wasn't lost after all! In her mind, all she would need to do was cut a lock off of one of their heads, and maybe it would give her unlimited use just from that one lock of hair!

With her now crazed looking grin becoming wider, Mother Anya lowered her blade, swiftly grasped a lock of Amelia's hair that was growing from the nape of her neck, and cut it, taking the golden glowing strain in her gloved hand and looking at it rather obsessively. But then something happened;

The lock of hair started to dim, turning from a golden brown to a dark brown, dim and without magic.

Staring at the powerless strain in shock, her left eye twitching, Mother Anya threw the stain, her mouth agape as she wondered what to do next till she thought of a new plan;

If the magic was in the children's hair, then why not kidnap them and raise them into a new flower for one's own use.

Releasing another horse, "Kolkolkolkol…" Under her breath, Mother Anya gave a small, childish smile and bent down and picked up Amelia, who kept clutching her rabbit, and Madeline, who kept clutching her polar bear, and walked over to the balcony doors, holding both children carefully in her arms, knowing she was going to have to raise her new flowers kindly, to make sure they would never leave her.

Opening the door, which let out a loud and apparent creek, making Mother Anya "kolkolkol'd" some more as the door opened, allowing her out onto the balcony to which she stood on, her grin becoming creepier and creepier as her eyes glowed till she heard the door to the children's bedchamber open and heard someone yell;

"HALT THEIF!"

Swiftly turning around, her eyes widening in shock, Mother Anya chanted her horse sounding chant even louder as the Co-Captains came racing at her with their swords unsheathed, looking rather enraged that someone would try kidnapping the twin princesses in the dead of night.

Deciding that she would have no other choice but to take the two bundles in her arms now, Mother Anya turned back around and weighed her options as she looked out off the balcony, and decided she had only one choice to which she did:

She jumped.

Falling downwards, eyes opened and her long scarf billowing in the breeze around her, Mother Anya held the twin princesses tight as she made impact with the palace ground below her, the shock of the fall sent through every nerve in her legs as she almost collapsed from the height of the fall.

Rushing over to the balcony, the Co-Captains looked outward with wide, shocked eyes as they saw the disappearing, hidden form of Mother Anya disappear from sight, taking the Queen's newborns with her.

What were the two going to do now? And more importantly, what was Mother Anya going to do with two stolen twin princesses?

….. You know, in my opinion, it's sad really….. I mean, I hate that bloody frog of a Queen but, she only got to spend like what, barely one bloody hour with her own flesh and blood! Seriously… Makes me almost want to tear up except for the fact I'm a sea worn captain! And true captains don't tear up at the tragedies of royalties!

Ahem, anyway, Unbeknownst to the now shocked Co-Captains, Mother Anya was heading off to a place that was even more recluse than where the flower had grown…

Now this hidden spot wasn't just a tiny area no, it was a large, grassy moor that had tons of plants, trees and foliage hiding it, but the center piece of the whole area was a tall, stony tower that rose upwards and only had one window, and no door to be seen from all sides of it if one was only giving it a passing glance. This valley like moor was Mother Anya's home, and that tower she lived in had been there for centuries without anyone ever finding it. The only way there was to go through a well camouflaged cave that had foliage covering its entrance, and to make your way down a slightly winding path, big enough for at least one horse to ride through it, except for that it was well indented into the ground and had limestone stacked beside it, giving it a valley like appearance. Then again, it did lead to a valley after all so that would explain why.

Anyway, walking down the path slowly, her now old bones starting to creak from the effort, the towering yet now slouching Mother Anya made her way down said steep path, trying to be careful in not waking the babies up and to listen for any noises of pursuit or anyone following her. Content that no one was, the aging woman breathed a sigh of relief and thought about raising the royal twins, wondering what she would need to get them in order for them to feel happy and content. Through all this analyzing, the woman felt something that she hadn't felt in centuries…. The feeling felt warm and light, making her heart that felt rather heavy with dread and paranoia feel, as if on air for once in her life. Something about these twin girls, despite the fact that they were her new flowers, gave her something she had never knew she had wanted. But what was it?

I guess that's for her to figure out, I don't want to ruin it for anyone after all and even I'm not completely sure what it is…..I may have an idea! Don't look at me like that! I'm not crazy or anything!

Well, after all that planning, Mother Anya noticed that she was finally home. Smiling brightly behind her cream colored scarf, the quickly aging woman made her way around to the back of the tower, and approached a well hidden wooden door that had a metal door knocker and ivy climbing up and up to the pointed and rather sinister looking roof above.

Gripping the dull and rustic looking door knocker, Mother Anya opened the door that made way for one to see the flight of stairs that lead upward, almost looking like they were built as a stair weld to reach the heavens.

So, Mother Anya started to slowly climb upwards, her back aching and her legs feeling like they would give away from under her as she made her way upwards towards whatever was up at the top of the tower, all while carrying the sleeping forms of two infants holding their respective stuffed and sewn animals.

Finally, after a little while and almost collapsing, Mother Anya made it to the end of the long, swirling path of stairs that lead into a place, that place being her home. Climbing up a bit, the elderly woman helped herself up by gripping the tiled and stony floor of what one could call the entry way to her tower, since the path to the flight of stairs was hidden by a loose floor tile or stone that one could use to cover up said slight of stairs.

Inside the peculiar tower was what one could call a comfy, cozy and serine house hold. Above the hidden escape route or stair weld was a stair case leading to a room upstairs. The walls were painted lilac and were bare, in need of some more color if I do say so myself. In this rounded room, there were tall, metal candle holders that held unlit candles, a bookshelf in one corner next to a tall and beautiful looking standing mirror, and the last thing was a tall, wooden and red velvet chair in front of a fire place that was in between the mirror and bookshelf. Another thing about this room was the window, the only open window in the tower that lacked stained glass in it like the one upstairs did. The window had a few potted plants and ivy growing outside it along with wooden shutters. The next room on this tower floor was Mother Anya's bedroom to the right, and the wonderfully tiled kitchen to the left, that had an indentation in the wall for cooking food in the wooden and iron stove, with countertops built into the sides of the kitchen.

That was really all that furnished the place to be honest, and Mother Anya knew that now that she would have to raise the two girls, the upstairs would have to be their bedroom, and that she would need to get supplies for raising two infants by herself.

Silently, Mother Anya walked over to a shelf right above her bookshelf, and grabbed the handle of an object hidden in the shadows. It was a hair brush, made of silver, its bristles made of the hair of an unknown animal, and on the handle of the brush were some words engraved in the dead Anastasian language.

Taking the brush in her hand, Mother Anya, her eyes shining mysteriously, went over to her tall velvet chair and sat down, the chair slightly groaning in protest to the her weight, caused by her heavy muscles and large boned body. Now sitting down, she took the two infants out from under her midnight cloak and held them both in her arms for a little while, inspecting them and looking at them with a warm glint in her eyes… And that odd warm feeling in her chest… It was as if some sort of Motherly instinct. Taking the silver hair brush, she looked at Madeline's hair and applied the brush to it slowly, her purple orbs staring at the child in her arms, as is absorbing the sight of her hair, while holding Amelia in the crook of her elbow. Brushing the blonde tendrils a few times as she looked down at the young girl possessively and with some anxiety, the elderly woman began to sing the incantation while brushing the sleeping Madeline's hair.

And as she started to sing, the glossy tresses started to glow, starting slowly from the roots all the way to the ends of her hair, along with her hair thin curl. Her anxious eyes slowly turning into relief as she continued to sing, slowly reaching the last verse of the incantation as she continued to brush the young girl's hair, and when she looked down she noticed that her the skin on her arm looked younger, less wrinkled and old. Her worried irises brightening with relief and thankfulness, as she finished the incantation. When it was done the hair finished glowing, dimming from the ends all the way up to the roots. With her quick brushing coming to a halt, Mother Anya put down the brush on the cold, stone and tile floor under her feet, got up, and went over to the beautiful tall mirror next to the fire place.

Slowly, as if unsure if she wanted to look at herself now that the spell was complete, the woman clutched the children tighter as she edged herself over to the mirror. When she finally was fully in front of it, she opened her brilliant purple eyes and looked straight into the mirror and felt herself tense up….In excitement. The incantation had worked! Just like it did when she sang in to the flower those many times previously before.

Yes, her youth was back once again, and now she knew that she wasn't going to die after all, and that her flower wasn't gone forever. With her chilling smile etched across her face, and her eyes glowing in ecstasy, the now young woman cradled the children in her arms happily, now feeling as if she was set for life.

So there you have it! Yes, it this is a long beginning to the story or rather adventure ahead! And I, Arthur Kirkland, am happy to have told it to you! After all, someone besides me has to know, can't take a fun road trip like this to the grave with me when I die after all. And now, now we can get to the brilliant adventure that comes after! Well….After one more thing….

Well, after that eventful night, Mother Anya started to raise the twins as if they were her own, teaching them both how to sing the incantation while she was brushing their hair, and never letting them near a pair of shears, afraid that they would cut their hair, making the death of her flower very much a reality and not a fear in the back of her mind. And, she also never let the twins ever leave the tower, sealing up the doorway at the foot of the tower's back, making it impossible to be found. In addition, after that night that the princesses were stolen, a search was sent out, but no one could find them. With a heavy, depressed heart, Queen Françoise decided that the crowns were to be guarded heavily in the throne room and that on the very night of the girls' birthdays that paper lanterns would be lit and released into the night sky, in hopes that their lost princesses would return… And maybe, maybe they would.

And will they?

Well I'm not bloody ruining the ending for you! You're going to have to read and figure it out for yourselves!

… Will you please?

Hmmmm…..Ok then….. Thank you.

Then let the adventure begin.

**Author's Note: FINALLY! IT'S FINISHED! AND ONLY TOOK ME MAYBE A WEEK OR TWO BUT IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! ^^ And now to explain some pretty obvious things everyone!**

**So obviously, I'm using human names and this has no cannon probability what so ever! Annnnd, it's an adaptation of the movie ****"Tangled" ****with some twists and changes and what not!**

**And as you may have guessed yes, England was the one narrating this beast of a prolog for me! And let me tell you, he's pretty fun to write up.**

…**.Did I mention I love tsunders? :D At least, personified nation ones? :DD**

**Anyway, this story does have some genderbends, and a shipping in it that is going to be pretty obvious later on! So, let me tell you whose genderbent and what not!**

**Russia is Mother Anya so, yep! He's a girl! And Belarus and Ukraine are, well were guys….They're deceased in this story so sorry everyone. ^^**

**France has also been turned into a girl…..Well er- a widow now…. And I'm not sure who the husband is…..If anyone wants to guess they can! ^^ But France is our Queen Françoise! **

**America is Amelia and Canada is Madeline, who'll be called Maddie by female America. ^^ I just couldn't resist!**

**And that's really all the genderbends in this story for now….. I might add some more later…. North Italy will probably be a girl if I even mention him later… Not too sure….**

**Oh and last but not least, this is the only chapter that will be writing told in someone else's narration… Except for the last chapter.**

**Well then, long author's note aside, I'm on the journey to type the next chapter! So, please review, favorite and read! ^^**


	2. A Request as Tall as an Ivory Tower

**Author's Note: FEW! That prolog was long and I mean LONG! Almost 10,000 words I think… Well anyway, now I get to type chapter one! A chapter I've been envisioning for quite some time now! ^^ And it'll let me have a chance to write up our very cute North America twins as I like to call America and Canada! :3 it makes my heart melt!**

**NOTE: I do not own Hetalia or Tangled. If I owned Hetalia, England and America would've been official by now! Along with North Italy and Germany! Also, if I owned Tangled, it would have even more music in it! ^^ Now, on with the show!**

"Amelia! You're going to break that!"

And this is how mornings usually started in the tower. Madeline would yell, (whisper loudly) At her sister, Amelia, that she was going to harm or endanger something, while her sister would brush her warnings aside and continue on with whatever she was doing that was so dangerous. Yes, this is a typical morning between the sisters, but I'm letting the story get a head of its self.

It was a sunshine filled morning in Solaris, the bird chirping as the Sun steadily rose above the mountain peaks, alerting commoners and others such folk that it was morning. The cool summer air in the morning just waking up as well, and getting ready to become humid and dry towards the end of the day, maybe even tempting the lightning bugs and other nocturnal beings out for a nightly hunt or float. Yes, everybody and everything were getting ready for the day ahead, just like every day, and unbeknownst to them so were two adolescent girls only, there was something special about this day that always separated it from the rest.

So, let me back track us towards the two waking up this morning, so that one can get a glimpse of what said girls did each and every day.

Up a small flight of stairs, in a hidden tower in a moor and woodland valley like area, lived two girls and their Mother. And in the morning, their Mother would leave to go shopping before the two got up, and when they did well, they had a routine for what they did each and every morning.

Usually, the first girl to get up was Madeline, who had very long endless looking wavy blonde tendrils, and a very long hair thin curl protruding from the top of her head downwards. She had soft looking purple irises that seemed to look hidden behind a pair of rectangular bi-focals. Wearing a slender lilac corset and royal purple skirt with puff like sleeves and long sleeves with ruffles and lace on the ends, she looked as dainty as a flower that one could harm if stepped on. Said dainty appearance enhanced since her flawless pale skin made her out to by the type that would stay indoors and read or sketched her days away.

Now for the other sister, Amelia, this was a completely different story. Yes, she looked very similar to her sister, having long, straight endless looking tendrils and a just as long cowlick one that protruded upwards, but bent backwards because of the weight of the strain of hair. Unlike her sister, her hair was more of a blondish brown or dirty blonde color and her irises were a shade of sky blue or azure. She too, had rectangular bi-focals. Wearing a light pink corset and crimson looking billowing skirt, with the same puff like sleeves as her sister's dress and the same long, ruffle and lace ended sleeves.

Unlike her sister though, her skin seemed to have more color to it, and showed signs of rough play and adventure, evident by the scrapes, bruises and scars apparent on places like her arms, legs, and elsewhere. She defiantly looked like the type that would play and adventure outside till the sun would set into the horizon. Now that statement was only slightly true. You see, the two girls could never leave the tower, only stay up in it so when their Mother came home, she would yell up to them;

"Madeline, Amelia, let down your hair!"

To which the two would, letting their varying shades of blonde locks tumble outside the tower, allowing their Mother to grab a hold of their hair and let the two pull her upward to get back inside their tall, towering home made of stone.

And this is how things had always been for the two. They woke up alone, spent the day talking or arguing with each other, Amelia would get into mischief while Madeline would try to do something quite like paint the walls, read, sweep and mop up the floors, or cook a batch of sweets and maybe then try some candle making, while Amelia attempted her own rounds of chess, which got old, then played hide and seek or even candle making, (to a rather dangerous extent) and paper Mache`. Yes, both girls, now turning the age of eighteen, had been doing these things for years, staying up in the tower, never leaving, and only having each other and their Mother as company.

And today was another one of those days that Amelia had decided to get into mischief.

"Amelia," Madeline loudly whispered again, as she ran out of the kitchen, her purple irises wide with worry, "Don't, you're going to spill my paint!"

Amelia turned to face her sister, her azure irises sparkling and a playful smile tugging at her rose tinted lips. Grinning she picked up another paint jar and replied, "Relax Mattie! All I want to do is fill in a spot you missed up towards the ceiling! Besides," She turned and threw her hair upwards, making it lasso around a wooden ceiling support beam, "It'll look amazing when I'm done!"

With eye shining with worry, Madeline sighed in slight frustration as she crossed her arms and looked at her sister and replied with a, "Fine, bu-but just don't mess up anything….. Alright?"

With her grin becoming wider, Amelia firmly nodded and replied, "You've got it Mattie!"

Gripping her brown blond hair tightly, Amelia began to lift herself upward with ease while gripping the paintbrush in her teeth, and holding the paint jar with the a cork in it in one hands that had her fingers wrapped around the tiny jar tightly.

Once she climbed all the way up towards where her hair had wrapped around the wooden ceiling support beam, she took the brush out of her mouth, uncorked the paint jar, and dipped her brush in. Sticking out her tongue in concentration, the girl gripped the brush tightly while searching for the missing spot she had told her sister about, while said sister watched from down below, slightly annoyed at her sibling for wanting to mess with the sketch she had made up on said wall that had took her almost all day to complete.

Watching for just a few more seconds, Madeline walked back into the kitchen and grabbed something off the counter and gripped in tightly in her arms. It was a well sized stuffed polar bear that seemed to stare at everything with slightly eerie charcoal eyes. The bear's name was Kumajirou, who also had the softest fur in Madeline's opinion.

Nervously, Madeline began to watch her sister paint again, while chanting, "Maple," Over and over again in sharp, whispery breaths into Kumajirou's head while the stoic bear watched what Amelia was doing without any presumable concern.

Amelia on the other hand, was having a wondrous time painting the spot her sister had missed, hurryingly and excitingly whipping the brush around as she painted different splotches, lines, and splashes on the paint she was using as she adding some other details she thought needed to be added to the mural that her sister had been working on all day. After a few more brushstrokes, that Amelia felt were, "a new artistic direction," She placed the cork back on the paint jar tightly and put the brush back into her mouth, clamping down on it with her teeth as she gripped her hair again, and started to climb back down as her sister watched fearfully, afraid that she was going to break her neck on the way down.

When Amelia finally touched solid, cold, stone and tile ground with her bare feet, did Madeline finally stop chanting, "Maple" and looking like she was about to have a panic attack.

Placing the brush and paint jar back in their wooden box, Amelia whipped back around and gave her sister a look while asking, "Seriously Mattie?"

Madeline looked up at her sister and gave her a stern look back while replying, sounding rather annoyed but relieved, "You could have broken your neck Amelia!"

Brushing the comment aside, Amelia just waved her hand dismissively while sauntering over to the kitchen and answering in a cocky fashion, "Psshh! Like I would've done that! I've got too much balance and heroic expertise to do something like that Mattie," Walking over to the oven, she put on a pair of nearby oven mitts and opened up said wooden and metal appliance while concentrating on her task and continuing her efforts to prove her sister that she was wrong, "Your lack of faith in my talents is lame!"

Pushing up her sliding bi-focals, Madeline gave a slight huff and a pout and walking into the kitchen after her sister, while holding Kumajirou comfortingly in her arms, close to her chest and whispered forcefully while furrowing her slender brows, "It's not that! It's just well," She looked down towards the ground unsurely for a second, while her sister pulled out a metal pan that had a sheet of chocolate chip cookies on it, the sent of them wafting into the air while Madeline continued to try to explain in a frustrated whisper towards her distracted sister, "I just thought-"

"Thought wrong," Amelia interrupted "knowingly" as she slid off the oven mitts and picked up one of the cookies off the sheet while gazing at it hungrily, "We know heroes like me never mess up! We're too good Mattie!"

Sighing in frustration at her sister's ignorance and slight hero complex, Madeline gave up and hesitantly picked up one of the cookies with a slight loss of appetite, while the ever starving Amelia continued to munch noisily on the one that was hastily jammed into her mouth, crumbs spilling out slightly.

As the two girls continued to eat and munch on their cookies, Amelia swallowed her third one quickly, almost choking on it, and looked at her sister with sparkling eyes while grinning and asking, "Hey Mattie, do you think we'll get to see the lights this year?"

Nibbling on her cookie thoughtfully, Madeline looked up at her sister meekly, till she removed said sweet and replied with, "Maybe…. I mean, she might let us go see them…."

Slamming a closed fist on the counter, almost making her sister choke on her cookie because of how startled she was by the sudden loud noise, Amelia gave another big grin, her azure eyes sparkling with anticipation and replied happily, "See! You agree with me too! Mother Anya has to let us go see them this year I mean, we're old enough now don'cha think?"

Looking up at her energetic twin nervously while clutching Kumajirou again, Madeline replied in almost the softest of whispers, "Well…"

"Well nothing!" Amelia interrupted once again, her grin stretching ear to ear as she looked triumphant about something, "This year'll be the year sis!" Looking back at her sister, who looked up meekly once again as she continued on, "This is finally the year we'll see the floating lights!"

Shuffling her feet, and feeling unsure if she should even ask such a question, Madeline brought Kumajirou up in front of her, hugging him tightly as she asked a muffled question of, "Are you sure those are meant for us? Couldn't they just be stars…."

Slamming a fist down on the counter again, making her sister almost jump out of her skin once more, Amelia just threw back her head and released a loud laugh that sounded like a crazed cackle of, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH~!"

"Amelia," Madeline squeaked wide eyed as she hid behind the ever protecting Kumajirou once again and mustered out, almost in a strained tone of voice, "_Please_ have some self control…."

Looking at her sister with trademark grin and her always shinning, exuberant irises as Amelia replied loudly, "The hero always has self control Mattie, and knows when the moment is going to arrive!"

Sighing once again at how dense her sister was to her protest of her hero moments, Madeline turned around and was getting ready to leave the kitchen when she heard the sounds of someone yelling from outside.

"Amelia, Madeline! Let down your hair!"

Amelia, about to spout out more cries of her heroic nature, stopped talking, her eyes widening slightly as she turned her head to look out of the kitchen door way, then at Madeline who was staring at her. Frozen, all Madeline could say to her sister was a nervous yelp of, "Cover up my sketch!"

With her fourth cookie hanging out of her mouth and her glasses getting ready to slip off the bridge of her nose, Amelia quickly adjusted her cookie and firmly pushed said sweet into her mouth, before she adjusted her glasses and gave her sister a nod, running out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

Madeline on the other hand quickly put Kumajirou on the counter and ran into the living room too, sliding over towards the window seal and looking down over the side to see Mother Anya waiting below. Grabbing her thick, wavy blonde locks, the girl took her hair and looped it over a hook that was built into the wall right outside the window seal.

After hooking it onto the device correctly, Madeline released her hair and let it fall over the side of the tower, watching it fall almost all the way to the ground, allowing the tall, heavily built woman below to grab a hold of the long, almost rope like locks.

"Amelia," Madeline whispered urgently to her sister as she watched in panic as the woman below waiting for the second rope of hair to fall over the side, "Hurry up and get over here!"

"Hold on," The brown blonde called, not sounding all that concerned as she adjusted a curtain that hid Madeline's drawing from view while trying to keep her balance up on the ceiling support beam she had quickly gotten up to, "I think I've almost got it!"

"Well hurry up still!" Was Madeline's urgent reply from the window seal her eyes stuck staring downward at the ground below anxiously while her heart thumped in her chest like a big bass drum.

After a few more seconds, Amelia dashed over to her sister, almost slipping on her hair, and grabbed her own bound of brown blonde locks and looped them around another hook that was on the other side of the window seal, and let them too, fall down the side of the tower for the woman below to grab.

With both of them feeling a tight tug on each of their heads of hair, the girls started to help the woman below by pulling her up steadily, something that the two were able to surprisingly do without stain since they had been performing said task for years now.

After a few tedious minutes of helping the woman below up, the two finally saw her tall form step in through the door way, her midnight cloak wrapped around her body firmly while her scarf billowed in the outside breeze. With her hair blowing around slightly and childish smile on her lips as she greeted cheerfully, "Привет детей, how were you while I was out?"

Laughing nervously, Madeline put a hand behind her head and replied, "Oh- uh- Hahah uh-"

Quickly, Amelia took the initiative to interrupt her flustered sister and give Mother Anya a more stable, normal sounding, cheerful reply of, "Just peaches and gravy Mother Anya!"

"Хорошо," She replied, unlatching the silver chain on the front of her cloak, took it off, and handed it to a quiet and embarrassed Madeline, who took the article of clothing and rushed into their Mother's room to hang it up while Amelia listened to Mother Anya continue, "And I've got some exciting news my little цветок."

Nodding, Amelia's eyes glinted with new found interest as she questioned hurryingly, "What is it! What is it!"

Chuckling a bit, Mother Anya, holding a wicker basket, placed it on top of the bookshelf in the corner and replied in her usual cheery manner, "I will tell you," She then went over to the mirror and examined herself, looking for any crow's feet, wrinkles and grey hairs as she added, "After you give me a little charge, that is alright da?"

Excitedly, remembering the fact that she wanted to ask her Mother something of great importance, and made a mad dash over towards the chair in front of the fire place like an excited puppy, and grabbed it and the hair brush as her mother primed herself, and made a mad dash back over to said woman and put down the chair, plopped her into it while running back over to the fire place and grabbing a stool made out of cherry wood and skidded in front of the surprised woman, who was watching with slight confusion reflecting in her purple eyes as she cocked her head.

Almost slamming the stool in front of the woman, Amelia handed over the brush, sat down, and began to sing the incantation very quickly, never even stopping for a breath while Mother Anya brushed frantically, her eyes looking frantic at the thought of not managing to get the magic out of her "flower's" hair.

"Amelia, slow down," She cried out quickly, "You're going to fast!"

But the girl kept singing, and when she was finished, she had a frantic woman behind her dropping the brush and almost running into the mirror to see if it had worked. When she was satisfied, she walked over to her daughter and started to chastise her in a strained sort of childish sounding voice while Madeline, unnoticed in the background made her way over to the wicker basket, only to be stopped by Mother Anya, who suddenly alerted the curious girl with;

"Hold on Madeline, there's something in there that I personally wanted to tell you two," She explained, walking back over to the basket. Slipping off her gloves, she clapped her hands together, giggled and explained, "I found the ingredients for your favorite meal!"

Feeling just a tad bit disappointed, Amelia feigned happiness as she replied, "That's great Mother!"

"But there's something I want to tell you," Madeline whispered loudly, making the other two look at her curiously, their eyes focused on her. Tensing up a bit at the attention she received, the wavy blonde adjusted her glasses nervously and continued, "It's just well, today is Amelia and I's birthday-"

"Don't those only happen once Мой цветок?" Mother Anya asked, her voice sounding even more on the edge of cheeriness as she looked at her daughter confusingly.

Rubbing the back of her head, Madeline tried explaining further, "Well no, they happen once every year but Amelia and I were wondering-"

Catching onto what her sister was saying, Amelia's eyes lit up as her curious and wondering frown turned into a big grin as she interrupted quickly, turning towards the ashened haired woman, "We were wondering if we could go see," Turning on her heels, the brown blonde ran over to the curtains and pulled them apart, reviling the sketch underneath, "If we could go see the floating lights!"

Turning around quickly, Mother Anya took a look at the mural on the wall. It had long trees with dangling roots painted to go almost all the way to the floor. On top of one tree was the kneeling form of two girls with their hair falling down the front side of the tree as they looked upwards at a midnight sky, were dozens of circular, yellow, gold, orange, and white shapes meant to represent these lights were glowing up above in a zigzagging path formation.

Standing there , the woman said nothing as she looked up at the mural and soaked up the image of it, her eyes darting every which way as she stared up at it, unmoving. After awhile the girls both looked at one another and then at their Mother, wondering if they had done something to make her fall into shock. Just as they were wondering that though, they heard their Mother's voice, sounding rather strained as if trying not to sound angry, speak to them.

"What is this, Мои цветы that you are showing me?"

Feeling her stomach twist at the tone Mother Anya was speaking in, Madeline hurryingly was trying to say an explanation, "It's just well- Like Amelia said we wanted to-to see the lights and-"

"Молчать," Mother Anya interrupted icily, her eyes looking duller as she stared at Madeline coldly, her voice sounding lower and harsher than before, "Why would you want to go see these stars, you well tell me the point of them da?"

Amelia again, took the initiative to interrupt her sister's quiet stuttering to supply an explanation, "Well, it's just," She wrung her hands thoughtfully whilst rocking back on her heels once again, staring at their Mother with slight nervousness, "It's just that these only show up on our birthday," The now slightly nervous teen ran over to a rope in the corner that lead to a latch that controlled the wooden sky light up above.

Yanking down on the rope, the ceiling trap door opened to shine some light on a huge ceiling sketch above of a star chart, "And Madeline has already mapped out the constellations so, they're not stars," She finished explaining, looking back at her Mother with a slightly serious, maybe even almost pleading glint in her eyes at Mother Anya who was staring up at the star chart in thought, "And Madeline and I want to go out and see them."

Finishing, Amelia looked towards her sister with a mysterious knowing look while her sister who had grabbed Kumajirou and was hiding behind him while looking at her, shivering and shaking in fear while Mother Anya processed this information that her daughter had explained to her. Then, just as suddenly as her mood and aura had turned dark and threatening, it seemed to float up to the ceiling like a helium balloon and become light and fluffy again.

"Oh, my silly цветок," She replied after the silence, waving a hand up in the air in a dismissive fashion, a cheerful smile playing upon her lips as the tension broke her daughters looking at her in surprise at her changing tone, "How cute! You both want to go outside."

_Cute? _Both the girls thought in unison, confused as to why Mother Anya was acting in different moods on a dime.

As if to question the woman, Amelia walked forward a bit and motioned confusingly and sounding slightly tense, "How's that cute? Wanting to go see the lights?"

Mother Anya clasped her hands together, making Madeline jump and hug Kumajirou closer to her chest as he dilated pupils darted every which way nervously. Amelia just rolled her eyes slightly at her sister's behavior but didn't smirk like she usually did. She instead kept her eyes trained on their overzealous Mother, her azure eyes narrowing suspiciously as she listened to the woman's reply.

"Both of you wouldn't survive," She replied with the same cheery air, sounding rather blunt with her statements, "Why I could see you both being trampled by a rhino, being attacked by thugs and ruffians, cannibals, running into patches of poison ivy, meeting men with pointy teeth," She then giggled and grabbed Amelia's arm and twirled her around while giggling some more as she looked at the two girls, one of which who was trying to stop now dizzy self from falling over as Mother Anya continued, "You'd both be killed in an instant, you both agree da?"

Madeline, who looked about ready to pass out in fright, was quivering with fear while Amelia was waving her arms around wildly, moving around almost in circles. After getting balanced she stamped her foot in protest and replied loudly and forcefully;

"But the hero is afraid of nothing!"

Letting out another one of her giggles, Mother Anya replied, "That does not matter my цветы," She then started walking around Amelia, poking and prodding at her while listing off her flaws, "You're too dense, clumsy, immature," She then poked at the girl's waist, "And eating one too many sweets you are da?"

She then walked over to Madeline while Amelia stared on in shock at the apparent flaws their Mother had pointed out, while Mother Anya started doing the same to her timid twin, "While you're unprepared, scared of everything, fragile, sensitive, quiet, to an even almost invisible extent, muddled, and always carry around your polar bear, you'd be the first to go!"

Backing away, the girl's glasses fell off of her face, just before she let out a small squeak of fright as she tripped on the hem of her skirts and fell over on her bottom while Mother Anya looked over her, a creepy glint in her eyes as she continued to speak towards the girl, her vocal tone becoming lower and more threatening, "So explain to me, Мой цветок, how you and Amelia would survive long enough to go see these "lights" that you speak of!"

Amelia ran over towards the two and stood in front of her frightened sister defensively while protesting hotly, "I'm the hero! And we heroes never allow their partners," She looked down at her sister softly whilst pushing up her falling glasses, "To get injured by any of these, "threats," you speak of Mother!"

Shaking her head, the towering woman gave a low chuckle and replied, "That may be the case, but, I am not allowing my цветок to get trampled on by the cruelties of the outside world," Looking over at the book shelf, the woman made her way over towards the wicker basket and picked it up while walking over towards the kitchen, "And that is final. I do not want to hear any more talk of these "плавающих огней" that you intend to keep speaking about," Turning around, her purple eyes looking dilated and rather crazed, "That is clear da?"

Madeline at this point looked like she was on the verge of rocking back and forth from behind her sister as she softly chanted, "Maple," over and over again into Kumajirou while Amelia stood in front of her, staring at their Mother in shock, her azure irises wide and a light as her mind seemed to freeze and stick to the situation at hand. She was almost ready to comply too her Mother's command till she thought of an idea.

Clasping her hands together and twisting her arms she dashed right next to her Mother's side and gave her a big, cheesy looking grin and replied, "Now that you mention it, you're right Mother," the woman, who had been chanting her horse, "Kolkokol," under her breath stopped immediately and looked at her daughter curiously, who had grabbed the end of her scarf and came right up against her and was smiling her flawless looking smile and saying, "And that-that's not what Mattie and I want! We want some-um-some new paint! Ya know the kind made from those seashells down by the sea shore!"

Mother Anya just stared at her in thought, till she replied, cheerfulness back in her voice as she clasped her own hands together once more and smiled.

"How perfect Amelia," She replied but then stopped and put a hand up to her chin in thought and added thoughtfully, her eyes gleaming with concern, "But those are so very far away. However will you two manage without me, do you know da?"

Amelia just gave a fake sounding chuckle and answered, her grin still stretching across her face, "Mattie and I are perfectly safe and capable up in this tower Mother Anya! We are everyday so please," She dropped the woman's scarf, clasped her hands together, and gave her the biggest, saddest, looking puppy eyes that she could produce, as her azure eyes shined sadly and her bottom lip quivered pathetically, "Could you pwease get them for us Mother? For our birthday?"

Looking down at the begging girl, Mother Anya felt herself breaking, so she happily replied, with a giggle as she patted her daughter's head, "Of course Мой цветок! I cannot resist that face and it is your birthday," Turning around, the woman headed for the window seal and beckoned Amelia over, "So I will take this three day journey and be back with the shells but promise me," She warned, bringing her roundish face down towards her daughter, her cheery voice lowering and becoming threatening, "That you two _will _be here when I get back, that is correct da?"

Grinning nervously, Amelia fiddled with her hands and replied with an anxious sounding chuckle, "A-Of course Mother Anya! We wouldn't even think of it!"

Observing the girl that she was staring down with dilated pupils, Mother Anya relax herself and gave another one of her giggles and replied, "Хорошо Amelia! Well," She gestured towards the window, "I will be off then, after you help me da?"

"Yes Mother Anya," Amelia replied after exhaling out in relief as she went over to the window seal, her false grin dying and bring her back to a reality only she and Madeline would understand. Looping her hair on the hook, the girl let it fall down the side of the tower that she had always known as her home, and gave her Mother a slightly somber sounding, "Whatever you say."

And with that, Amelia helped the woman down the side of the tower, bidding her off on the journey to find the shells she had asked for. Once her towering Mother was out of sight, hidden in the foliage, Amelia turned back towards her sister who was still cowering on the floor and rocking back forth, hugging onto Kumajirou for dear life and chanting, "Maple," Over and over again.

Sighing, Amelia walked over to her sister and bent down and sat on the floor, taking her panicking sister into her arms, so that her front was buried into her chest. Now having the girl fully in her arms, Amelia started to rub her back in slow, small circles, and sang softly into her ear to try to calm her twin down. She had, in fact, been doing this for years now and was use to it. And she knew that this was the only thing that did the trick to get her nervous twin out of an anxiety attack. Madeline, who recognized her sister's touch, melted into the embrace and started to calm down, a few tears trailing down her cheeks as she cuddled into her sister and Kumajirou at the same time, her glasses having gone astray back in her little spot. Sniffling a bit, Madeline whispered softly to her sister;

"Tha-Thank you A-Amelia."

Amelia's eye lids lowered as she looked down at her ever so quiet sister softly and replied, just as quietly;

"It's what the hero always does Mattie."

Shifting her quietly crying sister, Amelia positioned the girl in her arms, lifted her up so that she was cradled in her arms, like a mother would a child, and ascended the stair case, the timid girl looking up at her with watery purple irises while she sniffled a bit, as she whispered again;

"I know we may not get along sometimes, but you're the only one that I would ever want as my twin, and not even floating lights and a chance out of this tower are more important than that Amelia."

Amelia looked down at her sister softly, her cowlick drooping in front of her face, making her blow it out of the way in a force of habit as she replied, "Same here sis but I promise you," She looked straight ahead with determined azure eyes that looked ready to take on the world, as a playful smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth, "That we will go see those lights, we will get out of this tower, and that ain't nothing gonna stop us!"

Sighing, Madeline replied softly, "It isn't , "ain't," Amelia."

"I know Mattie." Her sister replied, her smirk turning into a smile, as she made the rest of her way up the stairs, determined to see the lights.

**Author's Note: YES~! I've got this all typed and ready to edit! And I got to write the twins! *Does a dance* and now I can go post my prolog! And by the way, the Russian words I got were from, where else, Google Translate! You can look them up but the main basic one being repeated is, "My flower," and, "flower," for what I hope is obvious reasons. XD Anyway, if any of the Russian words are incorrect, I'd be happy to know! **

**So anyway, please review and tell me if I got the characters down correctly! Was Madeline adorable, was Amelia a goof ball was Mother Russia-I mean Anya creepy enough and have enough Yandere to go around? XD Just pop a review and tell me! Well, onto Chapter 2 my Hetalia Fans! ^^**


	3. Arthur Kirkland, World's Cockiest Pirate

**Author's Note: Just got done editing Chapter 1! ^^ And I am trying to make the paragraphs condensed more but the writing style is staying the same! Is that the constructive critique you guys wanted? Tell me in the reviews! ^^ Thanks all you wonderful people!**

**NOTE: I do not own Hetalia, if I did, Captain Iggy Brows would be a pin up since and he's very pretty. Look at the way I just want to run my fingers through his hair! And I'm just an authoress. So, without further ado, let us continue to this overly detailed fic… Also, I do not own this Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series reference from Episode 21, Shine on You Crazy Devlin, or Tangled. That is all. :D**

_I can't believe I have to do something this- this is risky, just to get the money I need! It's a load of bollocks it is not to mention, I bet I'm going to get bloody caught and killed right when I bloody well land!_

And that was the only thought racing through Captain Arthur Kirkland's mind as he lowered the rope downwards silently, praying that it wouldn't hit anything on the way down.

Now a good question to be asked was why someone would want to do something this foolish. Better yet, what was he doing at all?

Those are very good questions indeed.

Captain Arthur Kirkland was, in fact, not a petty thief, but a world renowned pirate captain with a bounty on his head, not to mention, an executioner's axe being readied for his neck by the Igirisu Navy for when they finally caught this troublesome devil that voyaged the Seven Seas.

Yes, Captain Kirkland was famous and the talk of pirate crews wanting to attack and kill the legend to steal treasure from him, to Mother's warning their children, all snuggled cozy and safe in their beds to stay in them during the night or else they would be captured and turned cabin boy by the ruthless, or so they say, Captain of the salty waters.

Well… Wither that may or may not be true about his ruthlessness, one thing was for certain, he _was_ a great Captain…. A slight emphasis on the, "was." You see, Captain Kirkland's ship had been attacked by the Bonnefoy Navy a few knots off the Solarian Coast, and had been completely taken over, with everyone being captured and taken prisoner except for him.

That night was an adrenaline, smoke filled, blood stained night for the Captain, and when it was he who had been forced off the ship by his surprisingly loyal crew who didn't want him to get killed, he had no choice but to be overpowered by his men and took the only life boat and sailed away from the ship. His last glance at his pride and joy was a disappointing and bitter, vengeful one as he saw the ruminates of his struggles in the form of his legendary ship being set a flame, the beautiful angelic mast head burning brightly as it reflected off the dark, inky waves under the full moon of a midnight sky.

Which is what lead to the fearless Captain being where he was now, on the sky light above the Queen's throne room, lowering a thick rope downwards so that he could sneak in, and quickly grab the objects down below that would be the funding for a new ship and maybe even a new crew!

…. Or you could say that we had our, "fearless" Captain ready to start shaking a little in his boots, his eyes wide with slight nervousness as he lowered said rope, praying to whatever religion he decided to acknowledge at this point in time to help make his mission to steal the twin crowns a success.

Now another good question at this point in time would be what are these crowns? And how did the Captain know about them?

Well, the crowns were an interesting topic indeed. You see, eight teen years ago, the twin princesses of Solaris were kidnapped the same night they were born, never to be seen again, well that is a possibility…. You see their Mother, the great and beautiful Queen Françoise, who waits for their imminent return, releases two golden lanterns on their birthday, signifying the same act she had done when they were born, and waits for their return home to the throne, wishing them to be alive and well where ever they are.

Captain Kirkland on the other hand, had known about the Bonnefoy realm ever since he had been born. Captain Kirkland was from a small island nation called Igirisu, which had been in a few wars against the island of Solaris before he had been born. The two islands hated each other because of their differentiating opinions on one another's morals and such.

As it turns out though, they actually weren't that far away from each other either. So, when news of the kidnapping had been made public, other neighboring nations had known about it immediately, and when word got out to the King of Igirisu, who thought that a widowed queen leading a nation made one weak, lead him to believe that the nation was even weaker than before because of the lack of a new heir.

So he had his generals devise a battle plan to invade the neighboring nation to take it over, which may lead to no surprise that the King ordered his naval forces to attack their most hated neighbor and try to take it over.

That meant that all the inhabitants at the time had heard news and prepared their eldest and most capable men of the house hold for battle, and being the one of the middle children of his rather large family at the time that had meant that our Captain had not been forced to be drafted into the navy, being only a toddler at the time.

And that is how Captain Kirkland knew of the crowns, he had always heard the tale of the long lost princess's, their crowns being displayed in the throne room for their distraught Mother to look at each day, and how the woman was a fool to wait for such a wish to come true but, that also had the wheels in people's heads turning about the worth of such priceless artifacts as well….

And this is what drove our Captain to want to try and purchase a new ship, either rally up a new crew or try and find his old one and try to set sail back onto the endless crystal sea, riding through waves and battling out storms while looking for treasure and doing determinedly what he did best.

Well, slightly lengthy backs story aside, lowering the rope down slowly and carefully with slightly expert precision, his arms shaking unsteadily, Captain Kirkland kept his focused yet nerve stricken look on the rope that was being lead downwards, farther and farther into the throne room, his pupils dilated at the slightly terror stricken thoughts of said thick rope hitting against something on the ground below, which could turn him into dead meat in seconds.

After making sure that the rope was all the ways down, the blonde looked over and down the side of the sky light, his thick eye brows knitted in concentration as he gazed down at the front and back rows of guards that surrounded the twin crowns, their backs turned as they looked out around and not at the two priceless artifacts.

Smirking in satisfaction the slightly cocky Captain straightened his self up and walked back over to where he had tied the rope to a random structure close by. Tugging on the thick cord with leather gloved hands, making sure that it was secure and wouldn't drop him. After making sure it was secure, the Captain felt himself release some slight tension even though his jaw was clenched in anticipation of the task ahead of himself.

Looking downwards, his observant forest green irises narrowed in concentration and slight bitterness as he kept a serious gaze downward, looking deep in thought. Unconsciously the man touched a knife that was in a holster on his belt, just to make sure it was still there, as he kept looking downward, his face in deep concentration.

_They won't stop me_ he promised sternly, but he felt as though he had a huge, unmoving stone in his stomach anyway as he clenched his jaw tighter _they can try all they want but, my legacy isn't finished yet….._

Snapping his attention back after watching the rope twitch slightly in his peripheral vision, the Captain shook his head as he chastised himself for wasting his precious time, and tightly gripped the leather satchel he was wearing as he ran back over towards the open sky light, his heart hammering in his chest.

Quickly, Captain Kirkland bent over and plopped down on the edge of the sky light, his legs dangling over the side, as he grabbed the rope with both hands and tugged on it, checking once again that it was secure. Sighing in slight relief, the Captain closed his eyes momentarily, as he felt his self anxiously awaiting either a terror filled plunge off the rough, stony side of the opening, the slight turmoil of gravity's indecisiveness at wither it wanted to let him fall towards a quick death; Or instead decided to play with the thought of being able to have a slowing decent downwards while gripping a rope till you thought your knuckles would pop.

With the muscles in his jaw feeling like they were about to pop, the Captain roughly told himself that he was wasting time by thinking about either outcome, knitted his thick set brows frustratingly, and in anticipation for the action he felt he would want to kill himself for later, the Captain forced himself over the edge whilst gripping the rope with all his might, as if holding on for dear life.

_Crrk~!_

Biting down on his tongue quickly to keep from cursing in an imminent amount of pain, his eyes shot right open as he felt a tight pop in his right shoulder, with said pain shooting an almost numbing, tear jerking pain throughout his whole entire upper body, especially his right half.

Blinking his eyes rapidly, his pupils dilated in shock as his face seemed to flush while his stomach lurched downward, just like his body that was dangerously dangling right this very moment. Inhaling and exhaling rapidly, Captain Kirkland slightly trembled with adrenaline as he thanked whatever forced decided to pursue gravity not to let him fall to a traumatic injury, death or comatose. Feeling a few small, pain induced tears slid down his crimson tinted cheeks, the blonde shook his head furiously, reminding his self that the pain would be his own reward in the end, once the crowns were in his grasp, and that it would better him more anyway if that stable and balanced kind of feeling was put back into his stomach that felt as though it had a rock sitting at the bottom of it.

Forcing himself to look upward through his unruly blonde bangs that had the habit to hang between his eyes, much to his annoyance, the Captain saw that the rope was still holding firm and only making him twist slightly in midair from the force of the sight jump he had made. Even though he was in a horrid amount of pain that was making his face looked strained and twisted, the Captain managed a cocky smirk anyway, feeling satisfaction and pride at the fact that the "idiot" guards below hadn't even realized that his very presence was right above their helmet covered heads.

_Well….. That could've been worst….. _He thought between rapid fire tear filled blinks as he looked downwards in his peripheral vision and was continuing to bite down on his tongue that was starting to feel numb, just like the returning tension in his jaw.

Deciding that once again, he was getting off track, Captain Kirkland tried shifting himself so that he could wrap his legs around the rope and shimmy downwards, making things easier on his wrenched shoulder.

The wretched shoulder….

_Great! _ He thought furiously, realizing that he had, in fact, wrenched his shoulder from pushing off quickly from the stony ledge up above, _Now I get a wretched shoulder to get added to the rest of my bad luck….._ Wrapping his leather bound legs around the tough cord, the Captain heaved a silent sigh and looked or rather glared straight ahead at the many Solarian tapestries covering the wall that was right ahead of him,_ Well no use crying over burnt scones…._

Rolling his eyes at his own groan worthy sounding attempts to cheer himself up, Captain Kirkland started to shimmy downwards slowly whilst looking up and down periodically with hard looking forest green eyes, a strained scowl, and thick furrowed eyebrows as the slight pain of his injury throbbed throughout the rest of his body, as if ironing it's self out while the slightly annoyed Captain listened for any sounds in the throne room.

The air in the throne room was stiff and still, as if the feel of the throne room it's self, even with its many grand glass windows that opened up to the ever changing world outside, was stuck in the same, almost somber never changing presence of a room left meant to remain untouched. Like a room dedicated to antique but uncomfortable furniture passed down from your grand parent's.

Even the thrones themselves, four wondrous maple wood ones, refine, elegant, and grand enough for a royal family, looked unused and abandoned, only to be looked at dully by a ever grieving Queen who thirst to see her children again was so grand, having nothing else left in reality, but a kingdom in danger of being taken over by a neighboring one because of the lack of heirs.

And that's what Captain Kirkland though in between his attempts to make sure that any of his struggle to make his way downwards as silently as possible wasn't heard as his slightly pained forest green eyes now stayed glued downward as he was anxiously meeting the object of his struggles.

Now just an arm's reach away, the Captain, feeling incredibly strained from the work of having gotten down this far, knew what he had to do. Glancing quickly at his sheathed knife, making sure it was still there in case he needed it, and tightened his hold on the rope with his legs and his left arm, the left side of his body only feeling a slight bit of strain unlike his right, which was starting to pulsate slightly from his injured shoulder. It also didn't help matters that a sick feeling was now in the pit of his stomach from his slightly over exerting climb down rough rope, which was thankfully strong enough and hadn't made any noise of protest.

With a face twisted into mixture of pained and exertion, shown through his flushed cheeks that shone evidence of tears trailing down them along with the sweat that clung to his brow, his clamped jaw, and closed stricken looking frown that looked like slightly like a snarl; Captain Kirkland carefully lowered his slightly numb right arm, and felt the tip of one of the crowns brush against his outstretched gloved fingers.

Silently sighing in slight relief, even though his shoulder was protesting the way it was being moved and used, the Captain instinctively curled his fingers around a part of the crown and grabbed it securely in his hand before he lifted the sacred object and slipped it quickly into his satchel.

_See? Easy as pie, _He thought to his self with some returning confidence as his previous strained breaths returned to a normal pattern as he kept looking downward in thought, his eye brows knitted together as if expressing dawning confusion, _Maybe even too easy….. _

Shaking his head sharply, the Captain gave himself a tart glare while chastising his self in annoyance; _you know not to stare a gift horse in the mouth! You're wasting time, _Glancing at the other crown that was dimly glimmering despite the dense looking coat of dust that heavily covered it's regal form, the Captain's eyes shone with a yearn for the object as he reminded his self distractingly, _And if my paranoia is true, then I don't have time to waste….._

Giving one quick glance at his satchel, reassuring himself that the crowns weren't going anywhere, the rugged looking blonde stretched out his arm almost precociously while adverting his yearning gaze back towards the object of his one desire.

Time had seemed to hover and still for the silent Captain whose anticipation had started to build and thrash around impatiently inside of his self, represented in the form of a twisting, tumbling, and churning wave not unlike the ones he had mastered to maneuver through previously. The slight dramatic suspense was killing and breath taking, leaving anyone to experience it feeling stuck with in it, unable to move until something unexpected shifted one of the cogs in the suspense and made it twist in a different, uncharted direction.

And to be rather blunt, something unexpected did happen:

"_ACHOO~!"_

One single involuntary action, unsuspected and out of nowhere happened that suddenly, in an instant, and made everything and everyone in the room freeze. Everyone was silent as everyone processed what had just happened.

And then, all Hell broke loose.

Going much faster than he should have with a wrenched shoulder, in a crack of adrenaline and his expression stricken with pain, the startled Captain grabbed the second crown and slipped it quickly into the satchel as the sounds of guards reacting echoed throughout the room.

They hadn't turned around at first, seemingly processing just who and or what had made such a loud noise, till a guard noticed the form of Captain Kirkland stealing the second crown, and started yelling and alerting the others to do something. He didn't get far with his warning though, for after having uttered his cries, the blurred, "WOOSH," of the Captain's knife cut through the stillness of the room and impaled the young guard in an unprotected spot, making him clatter to the crown in a silenced heap of sprouting crimson blood, clanging armor and a sword.

Breathing heavily, his level of anxiety having almost risen to its peek as apparent by his frightened facial expression and the terror stricken looking radiating from his forest green eyes, Captain Kirkland started to climb up the rope as fast as he could.

Gripping the slightly unsteady cord, his knuckles feeling ready to pop as his muscles screamed in agony and protest while his face was flushed with red hot exertion at his action as pain induced tears started to trickle from his frightened irises, with only one thought screaming inside his mind.

_GET OUT ALIVE AND WITH THE CROWNS YOU GIT!_

And the only verbal command being screamed in a flurry of moving, rushing bodies and nervous and angered guards was the screaming of;

"OBTENIR LES CAPITAINES!"

**Author's Note: TT^TT I feel proud that I FINALLY got this chapter done! ^^ *Does a victory dance to the tune of any of the Final Fantasy Victory Themes* It took me a MONTH I presume, to write this friggin' thing! CURSE YOU ARTHUR KIRKLAND! WHY DO YOU MAKE ME PAUSE ALL OF THIS CHAPTER'S ACTION! *Brick* Ok, so really, it was my fault for procrastinating but I wanted to make sure that I was following the paragraph rule! ^^' So I hope that you all like this chapter so that now, I can go and write up the Bad Touch Trio for the next chapter! ^^ Anyway, vamanos towards Chapter 3 and remember as always to please, leave a review and if there are any translation errors, to please point them out! ^^ Thank you!**


	4. A Queen's Only Wish

**Author's Note: MOTHHHHHHERRRRR knows, best~! ^^ I've had that song stuck in my head all day today! ^^ Anyways, I feel like I'm in such a wondrous bliss having finished Chapter 2! Sad to say though, this chapter is going to be mostly dialog based and less action like than the last one… It might pick up towards the end but this one is going to explain some, well, let me just say tense emotions…. ;) Anyways, I'll stop hogging up the page with an author's not and let you all get to reading! ^^**

**NOTE: I do not own Hetalia or Tangled…. Places like Solaris maybe but who knows…..XD If I did own Hetalia, I would force Silver the Hedgehog to take me to different time periods to hang out with America or see Chibirisu and convince Silver that I am NOT the Ilibis Trigger! XDD well it doesn't help that Silver's head looks like a marijuana leaf….. XDD Anyways, enough of my pandering in jokes and on with the show! XD**

"_Did you hear what the viscount was wearing?"_

"_I know! If was simple faux pas!"_

"_I just cannot believe that a man of his importance would wear such drab, dreary clothing and then…"_

_Sigh…._

With her elegant hand cupping her face as she rested on her elbow, Queen Françoise gave a dull sigh at the pandering chatter below her and continued to unwillingly listen to the droning reports given to her by royal officials that looked strangled in their tight, expensive clothing.

_Shouldn't I be uze to zis by now, _she asked herself in admits her random pooling of distracting thoughts, _Having to get up early each morning and lizten to zee boring commoners give me "important" reportz, _Looking over at the long, intricate glass window pane that gave the court a view of the morning sun shining brightly outside, she heaved another frustrated sigh, _and have at least one try to convince me zat they had finally found a lead after almozt what, eighteen yearz iz it?_

Looking over to her left, she saw one of her Captains of the Guards, Gilbert Beilschmidt looking like he was about to fall asleep standing up and keeping guard, the same going for the chick that sat atop his head. Sighing and giving a small smile, the Queen looked over to her right and saw her other Captain, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, looking out at the stain glassed window absentmindedly with a bright, dreamy grin plastered on his face, his eyes shining, making Queen Françoise bemused as to why he looked so very blissful.

"Antonio," She whispered playfully, poking him in the arm with her elegant gloved hand, "Antonio!"

"Eh? Wha-" Jumping a little bit from his spot leaning on the handle of his sword, the confused guard now jolted out of his happy day dream looked about quickly till he notice the azure irises of his queen staring at him, making him blush slightly and apologize quickly, "You-your highness!"

Rolling her eyes, the Queen tucked a stray hair behind her ear and gave a small chuckle, "You are zuch a day dreamer, zo much zo, I thought you might have fallen asleep like Gilbert."

Curious, the handsome green eyed captain furrowed his eye brows confusingly and looked over at that other guard, whose striking red irises were blinking rapids, trying to hold back the fogging blanket of drowsiness that was sleep.

"Zee what I mean," Queen Françoise asked, humoring her guard as her eyes twinkled with slight playfulness, "And anyway, I wanted to azk you something."

Switching his open eyed curiousness over towards his Queen, Antonio asked tilting his head like a precocious puppy, "About what?"

"What were you day dreaming about?"

Blinking his eyes once, slightly surprised, the cheerful captain's grin reappeared on his face, his eyes sparkling with mirth as looking excited; making Queen Françoise smile in return at how excited he looked.

"Well, Lovina agreed to marry me," Antonio said excitedly, looking ready to burst open like a balloon full of happiness, "And she only slapped me once when I proposed this time!"

Clasping her hands together, the young woman grinned and replied with a happy whisper, "Zat's wonderful! I cannot wait for ze wedding!"

With a growing grin, Antonio bowed slightly before answering rather graciously, "Thank you your highness. But I must ask," His tone of voice changed into curiosity, while a rather sadden look suddenly appeared and graced his features, "What are you-you thinking about?"

Her smile disappearing as quickly as it came, the corners of her light grin turning downwards suddenly, Queen Françoise's features became down trodden and worn. The youth previously having been displayed was now gone, completely replaced by a more elder, and tired look as her brilliant azure eyes seemed to look duller and less focused. Looking in the direction of the guard, or rather, practically through or past him, as she heaved a slight sigh as her shoulders sagged down.

Noticing the now apparent lack of happiness, the guard gave a sympathetic and concerned look before an idea clicked in his head of what might had been wrong.

"They birthday's are coming soon, aren't they mi Amiga," Antonio asked sadly while his saddened and concerned gaze bored into the now depressed monarch.

"Oui," She answered, cupping her face with one hand and resting her elbow on the court room table while her dull, dead gaze looked at nothing in particular. Heaving a melancholy sigh, she continued, "Zere birthdays are slowly approaching zis July, in juzt one day to be precise, an-and," Feeling two, pearl sized tears start to well up in her azure eyes, she paused and wiped them away quickly with her gloved hand before continuing shakily, "And-Oh Antonio!" She stopped and gave a soft, yet gut wrenching sob as she attempted to wipe her slowly flooding tears away while she gave another slightly choked sob, the words unable to release there selves from her throat.

Hearing the slightly loud sound, Gilbert bolted right up, startled and surprised from the sound, as his pointed guardsmen staff dropped with a loud, "CLANG!" On the polished white and tan floor as he looked around wildly in a daze.

"Und what the hell was that?" He asked frantically, his lopsided helmet threatening to fall off of his head while his small chick, Gilbird, had flown off of his head from the surprised wakeup call and was now flapping in alert around his owner's head.

"Queen Françoise is missing the, you know," Antonio tired to explain while putting his hand up to the side of his face as if telling the startled guard a secret while he spoke in a low tone, "Long lost _princesses_."

With the realization hitting him, the recently frantic guard stopped moving wildly and stood still, and answered after adjusting his helmet, "Ohhhh, ok ja I get it," He replied bending over suddenly and picking up his fallen weapon and standing back up while looking at his friend and then back to the Queen curiously, "Aren't their birthday's in a few days or somethin'?"

Hearing another choked sob escape the blonde woman as she sobbed into her hands, tears streaming out from her slender fingers, while Antonio gave Gilbert disbelieving look, making the other put his leather bound hands up in self defense.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault," Gilbert replied in self defense as the Queen continued to cry, and Antonio gave him a hard stare, "I was just wondering why she was crying alright!"

Shaking his head, Antonio seemed to just be in disbelief as he muttered, "Aye yae yae tu` Chico es muy loco," Looking back up at his partner, the brunet seemed to comment off handedly, his brilliant green eyes looking off to the side, "Maybe Ludwig was right about you being kind of inconsiderate…."

Having epilepsy of shock, his blood red eyes widening slightly, Gilbert shot his partner a slight glare as he puffed out his armored chest and boasted, "The awesome me isn't inconsiderate! I'm way to AWESOME for that!"

Commenting on the albino's slightly loud outburst, with a weary sigh, Antonio was about to suggest on Gilbert possibly apologizing when the large, intricate wood doors of the council room burst open, a terrified guard making his appearance very much apparent.

Dead silence was meet, the stuffy, droning, and most uptight of council persons stopping dead in their boring reports and giving a stare at the interruption that had made its way into such an elite and important room that only the most royal or important should be able to set foot it.

"A THEIF HAS STOLEN THE CROWNS!" The guard yelled frantically, his eyes as large as saucers as he waved his arms sporadically in terror.

Watching what was happening in silence momentarily, nobody else in the room answered, the minds processing such a new discovery till the Queen placed a trembling hand up to cheek, her own eyes turning as wide as saucers as she gave a strangled, shrill scream, "ZERE WHAT? GONE? GONE?"

Immediately chaos broke out within the room's confines as flustered and scared council people started to move and run about the room nervously, their own hearts beating frantically as they conversed their fears with others, the entire room full of loud panic.

Back with the two guards, after hearing the news, the two both looked at each other and immediately thought the same thing as they nodded to one another in unison.

Looking at their queen, who had started to look pale scared out of her wits, her brilliant blue eyes wide and fearful, they both shared the same feeling of concern and Antonio bent over and asked her slowly;

"Your highness, are you alright?"

Turning her head slowly, her well kept blonde hair starting to loosen its confines and become messier, she faced her guard and gave him a terrified look as she replied, in a strained sort of whisper, "You-you and Gilbert- need-need to go after zat _voleur sans valeur!"_

Nodding slowly while giving her a greatly concerned look, the Captain turned back around to face his Co Captain and replied, "Alright Gilbert mi amigo, let's get the horses and a search party ready."

His crimson eyes widening, a cocky grin started to make its way onto the albino's face as his eyes seemed to light up in the prospect of being able to chase after something after years of catching mundane and idiotic criminals. Fist pumping the air, the guard released an odd laugh of his that sounded like, "Kreesekreesekreese~!" Before announcing;

"ALRIGHT! THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!"

Memories, this room was full of them and well, should have been full of warm, nostalgic ones but, they weren't…..

They just weren't…..

Clutching the hem of her sky blue dress, her hair, a mass of blonde waves that framed her beautiful pale face splenderiously now that she had let it fall all the way down her back like it was suppose to, the Queen looked like an enchanting female figure that could charm and woo all.

And she did, she knew that better than anyone else did.

Queen Françoise nee` Bonnefoy, a queen of a nation in peril of war and without an heir. What a great queen indeed.

She remembered her childhood long ago, those fun filled days when she and her closest friends, her now Co Captain's Gilbert Beilschmidt and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo when they would create their own made up adventures that they would act out around the palace. Like dragon slayers in the garden, tag throughout the corridors, and hid and go seek in the most impractical places possible.

Yes, the Queen's childhood had been filled with memorable times that only nostalgia could bring back. All those times she had snuck out of her etiquette and royal affairs classes so that she and her friends, who had nick named there selves the, "Bad Touch Trio," could go and make mischief.

And then, she had met _him_ the man she had been destined to marry when she had become of legal age;

Prince Francis Bonnefoy.

Fondly did she look back on those years when he had once been alive.

Sauvé, charming, charismatic and cunning, he had seemed practically like her other half, the two being roughly the same. Falling in love at first sight, even though it had been an arranged marriage, the two were almost inseparable as they spent time painting, singing, listening and playing music. Anything that interested them, the two would be found doing such things together.

But then….. When they had been wed, he got sick a few days after…. Very sick and nobody really knew why…..

Except the Prince, he knew exactly why…..

When he had been laying sick in his bed, Queen Françoise right beside him and stroking his pale, almost bloodless hand the whole time as he turned his dull, sick blue eyes towards her and gave her a sad smile different from his usual playful ones as he told her what was wrong;

He had a terminal illness that he knew he would die eventually from.

Distraught, she burst into warm flowing tears as she hugged her husband close to her chest, said man trying to comfort her but to no avail till he requested his last dying wish to be full filled;

To have children with her before he would have to pass.

And so that very night they did, the coursing emotions, promises and memories flooding both of their minds as their first passing of_ l'amour_ became a success, the two laid down on the king sized bed exhausted and barely clothed as the Prince, who was now a King turned to his lover and with his beautiful azure irises full of tears, regret, pain and sadness tried to comfort her with his dying words that spilt from the tip of his tongue;

"I-I will alwayz love you _mon seul amour_ even though I will not continue walking on zis plane of exiztance much lon-longer-"

And with that, the rush of emotions and saddening presence radiating throughout the room, the now former King died, knowing he had sowed the seeds of life that would continue on the linage and that his one true love would know that he loved her.

And when the children were stolen from her…..

_Memories_… All these memories…..

They replayed like a broken record in her mind as she stared into the dust filled nursery with longing and sadness displayed on her features as she clutched something in her hand…

An iron cast locket in the shape of a heart from her former husband…

Her azure eyes filling to the brim with tears as she stared into the old room, her features withering, she looked down at the locket in her hand and sniffled a bit before whispering to herself, in a low, promising whisper to herself and her husband who she had always hoped was watching her from up above;

"_Mon seul amour, _I hope from were ever you are, that you'll always know I love you more than any other perzon on zis Earth could and no matter what," She gave a determined look forward, her eyes narrowing as her tense gazed seemed to cut through the room, "Even zough I 'ave lozt everything zat matters mozt to me, I will find our daughterz and return zem to us _mon amour_," Tears flowed slowly from her tired eyes as she looked back down at the locket solemnly and added, "No matter what."

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER. But I didn't know how hard this would be to type…..**

**Not to mention, a few life changing events have happen to those every close to me lately, making it hard for me to focus on this story…..**

**It's kind of hard to when your best friend's father dies…. ;A;**

**So anyway, thanks for holding out and waiting for me to get my butt in gear! :D**

**Anyway's from now on if I switch into gratuitous other languages, I will provide translations at the END of chapters for convenience sake! ^^**

**Anyway, here I go!**

_**Tu` Chico es muy loco: **_**Well, since I DO actually know how to speak Spanish, I REALLY hope I didn't skewer this up…. (Ani, tell me if I did oh mighty sensei of other languages!) But what I'm trying to say here is You (Meaning he or Gilbert,) are very crazy. ^^ I hope I said that right….**

_**Mi Amiga: My female friend. **_

_**Voleur sans valeur: Worthless Thief.**_

_**Mon seul amour: My only love. ^^ I thought it would be more romantic than just, Mon amour or "My love."**_

_**L'amour: If you're a Hetalia fan, you should know this one by now! XD but if you don't that's fine, so here's what it means. Love, probably the love but I think it's just love.**_

**So I **_**think **_**that's all the fancy shamancy languages I used blah blah blah!**

**Well, off to write the next chapter, where we'll hear a very catchy tune! :DD Till next time!**


	5. A Dream Turned a Promise

**Author's Note: *Collapses on ground and pants* Oh-GOSH! XD I'm just over exaterating! ^^ I'm just so glad to have gotten to move onto this chapter! And originally I was going to move onto the chase scene but that would mean it's been a while since we last saw Amelia so I decided, "Let's do this chapter first even though it probably won't even be that long!" -_- So yeah, here you go!**

**NOTE: I still don't own Captain Kirkland… TT^TT I wish I did… X3 Just like I wished I owned my Meri-kun…. TT^TT /**

"Alright Maddie, feeling alright," Amelia asked softly, tucking her sister the rest of the way into her canopy bed as she sat on her bed side, looking down at her softly.

Looking up at her sister with wide, innocent violet irises that glimmered with the last of her tears from moments ago, the girl's loose curled strain of hair hung in front of her face as she shook her head a little bit and clutched her stuffed bear in her arms, nuzzling it.

"I-I don't-ack-don't want you to leave…"

Giving a slight sigh, Amelia gave a slight nod and replied, "Alright alright, alright I'll stay for a little bit," Lowering her hand slowly, she creased her sister's cheek lovingly and stared into her eyes, "At least till you fall asleep alright?"

Nodding, Madeline blinked always some left over tears and nuzzled Kumajirou slightly before asking softly while adverting her eyes, "Will-will you sing me a song Amelia?"

Smiling softly, while still retaining a loving and caring gaze in her azure eyes that seemed almost uncharacteristic of her, Amelia nodded before putting a finger up to her chin an asking aloud, in "wonder," as she looked about, "But what should I sing?"

Giving an adorable sounding giggle, Madeline replied, "Sing that one we usually sing every morning when we wake up Amelia!"

Giving a small chuckle, Amelia creased her sister's cheek once again and replied, "Alright, I'll sing it, but you have to help me, got it?"

Nodding quickly, her sister answered, her eyes sparkling "Got it!"

"Alright then," Amelia answered, breathing in a deep breath of air as she folded her hands in her lap, and looked out at the window across from where they were sitting and started to sing on a light, slightly timid note;

_Seven A.M. the usual morning line up:_

_Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean,_

_Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up,_

_Sweep again, and by then, it's like seven fifteen…_

Sitting up a bit, her back looking more confident and straighter, Madeline wore a determined face as she clutched her stuffed bear to her chest tightly and sung softly, her notes sounding clean and crisp;

_And so we'll read a book,_

_Or maybe two or three,_

_We'll add a few new paintings to our gallery,_

_We'll play guitar and knit,_

_And cook and basically,_

_Just wonder when will our lives begin?_

Grinning, Amelia got off the bed and spun around to the invisible music, her skirts twirling up higher and higher as she went faster and faster. Stopping, she grabbed a mannequin in the corner, bowed to it quickly, and with her grin growing bigger she took the mannequin and began to dance with it as if it was her partner in a dance, Madeline giggling the whole time from her spot sitting upright on the bed as she continued to sing;

_Then after lunch its puzzles and darts and baking,_

_Paper mache`, a bit of ballet and chess-_

"AH~!"

_CRASH!_

Stopping suddenly, Madeline jumped a little bit while her now widened eyes darted around the room frantically till she found her twin and the mannequin in a heap on the ground, her sister's hair wrapped around her ankle.

Rolling her eyes up to look at her concerned, and startled twin, Amelia gave a slight shrug, grinned and laughed away the injury before pushing herself up off the ground and untangling herself from her hair and picking the mannequin up.

"Sorry 'bout that Maddie," Amelia apologized sheepishly as she pushed the mannequin back over into a corner of the spacious bedroom, her grin still just as wide, except a bit embarrassed, "I'll sing the next part…"

_Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making,_

_Then we'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress!_

Smiling slightly, Madeline cleared her throat and joined into the beautiful melody that her sister was singing loudly, just for the two of them, her soft voice seemingly becoming louder with each note as the two sisters sang in perfect unison;

_And we'll reread the books,_

_If we have time to spare,_

_We'll paint the walls some more,_

_We're sure there's room somewhere._

_And then we'll brush and brush,_

_And brush and brush our hair,_

_Stuck in the same place we've always been._

Running back over to Madeline's bed side, Amelia skidded and crashed into the bed before bouncing back up happily and grasping her sister's shoulders and singing with an explosion of excitement and energy;

_And we'll keep wonderin' and wonderin',_

_And wonderin' and wonderin',_

_Where will our lives begin!_

Breathing heavily, the two girls flopped in a pile of the canopy bed, their chests heaving up and down in excitement and adrenaline from thrilling last part of the song…. Making them always wonder when their lives _would _begin…..

After staring up at the designs they had painted up on the ceiling over the years, Amelia turned to look at her timid twin, who was clutching her bear and staring up in thought, an open grin tugging at her mouth as she looked happily excited.

"Maddie," Amelia alerted her sister, giving her a playful grin, "We're going to see them this year, you know that right?"

Turning, Madeline looked over at her questioning twin with a slight tameness and unsurely as she clutched her bear tightly to her chest once again and fingered a loose strain of her hair, "O-Oui but-um are you su-sure?"

With her grin becoming wider, Amelia took Madeline's fist away from Kumajirou and gripped it tightly while giving her doubtful sister a determined shine radiating off of her exterior, "The Sun shines, the Moon falls, and the Starts are unable to lie so yes, yes we are."

"But-" Madeline tried to object as she sat up slightly, only for her strong sister to grip her shoulder, shift her over and lay her back down before pulling the covers back up with a wink and giving the doubtful girl a knowing grin.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Maddie," she replied, before bending over and giving the wavy blonde a peck on the tip of her hairline, "I've got it all under control."

Sighing in sight frustration, Madeline nodded and yawned slightly before her eye lids started to flutter rapidly, "I-if you say-say so…."

And then, almost as if a candle had been blown out, the girl fell asleep in an instant, her breathing soft and quite as she kept her iconic bear close to her chest.

Gazing at her twin softly and lovingly, Amelia just sat there for a few seconds before she bent over her sister and gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispering, "Sweet dreams Maddie."

Straightening herself up and attempting to blow her drooping cowlick out of her face, Amelia stood and surveyed the room in slight nostalgia and wonderment at all the paintings that touched the walls and the ceiling.

The room was circular, a full circle unlike the kitchen/dining room, makeshift entryway and their Mother's bedroom. Despite what you might have assumed, the girl's room was actually large, huge in fact. With two canopy beds turned at a slight angle, their corners diagonal from one another, the two girls had a certain color scheme for their own things.

Such as said beds for example, despite the fact that the beds were the same maple wood, four poster canopy beds with small mobiles at the very top inside of each and carved out of wood and bones. Madeline's bed had the color scheme of purples and violates with the canopy being the darker, violate color and the mobile having the shapes of polar bears carved into it. With soft, white pillows resting at the head of her bed, and multiple small shelves right above the head of her bed.

Inside said shelves sat the contents of multiple paint jars, dirty brushes, a few different colored stones, and an array of small murals painted on its stony surface, depicting tons of different ideas.

On Amelia's bed well… It was sort of the same case….. Only messier…..

Covering the same four poster canopy bed, were differing shades of pink, rose pink, and light red covers and pillows, the canopy being a rose pink with a wooden and bone carved mobile hanging at the top. The shapes of running rabbits were carved into it. Pillows were slung askew on the bed, the covers just as rumpled and out of place, the only item on the bed looking as though it had a certain place was a soft, velvet looking plush rabbit that was light brown with black, glass eyes and a soft, white underbelly.

Amelia's bed too, had small shelves made of stone carved right above the head of her bed, with different varying murals painted on its surface and tons of trinkets, paintbrushes, and paint jars littering the shelves.

And the rest of the room looked like an average bedroom or bedchamber for the time. An opening or skylight at the top that could be manipulated with a hook and pulley system, a stone and tiled designed floor.

Sighing slightly, Amelia felt memories surge through her as she look about the room that she and Madeline had spent eighteen years in, said room containing thousands upon thousands of memories of all the good times they had had and the first time she had saw the lights…..

"_Wook Maddie! Wook," Amelia alerted, standing on her tip toes at the tall window pane and pointing as she jumped up and down in excitement at what was outside, "Wook!"_

_Grabbing a bundle of her curly, wavy, long blonde locks, Madeline tried to carefully make her way over to her sister without tripping as asked while looking slightly nervous at what her usually mischievous and tricky twin wanted to show her, "Wha-what is it, Ah-el-ia?"_

_Jumping up and down even more, the young golden blonde bounded her way over and grabbed her timid twin's arm and forced her over to the window, making Madeline yell out in shock and drop her long bundle of hair and almost trip over it._

"_AH-EL-IA," Madeline complained in her loudest voice possible, which sounding like someone's in door voice, "I-is-gonna trip!"_

_Giving her iconic laugh at her sister's ridiculous complaint, Amelia continued to pull her sister roughly over towards the window to see the exciting, "things," outside that she had just saw._

"_Maddie! Maddie wook," She insisted, having dragged her all the way over to the window as she continued to point again, "Wookie at does tings!"_

_Giving her overly excited sister the sourest look she could give, which looked more like a pout, as looked up out the window to see what this mysterious, "ting," her sister was so insistent to show her was._

_Her eyes widened, as she watched the, "surprise," her sister had called her over to look at;_

_Outside the window, in the vast ebony spaciousness that is the night sky, were huge, distant glowing orbs of differing shades of light from the purist of snowy whites to the sharpest and brightest of royal gold and sunflower yellow._

"_Wow…." Madeline trailed off in awe as she gazed up through the window in amazement, her violate eyes reflecting the shimmering lights blinking in between the stars…._

"The lights…." Amelia wondered offhandedly as she shook herself out of her old memories.

Eyes darting around the room for a second, Amelia just shook her head, her lids lowering in slight dejectiveness as she gave a sigh and hopped off Madeline's bed and made her way over to her own.

"Supposedly I'll never get to see them," She told herself as she went over and picked up her stuffed rabbit and examined it in her hands while continuing her monolog, "Because Mother Anya is a worried ole' party pooper who hates fun, and the great outdoors….."

Giving a frustrated sigh, she was about to place the rabbit back on her bed till something….. _Different _or _cryptic _clicked in her head, making her keep a hold on the rabbit and look it in the eye while asking softly, with a tinge of curiousness, "What do you think Usa? Do you think I'll ever see them?"

Having known Usa, her stuffed rabbit ever since she and Madeline could remember, Usa was Amelia's favorite and only stuffed toy, and despite what you might think about the girl she took great care of, and always worried over Usa if she were to ever get ripped or torn so, that is why the rabbit is always kept at the head of Amelia's bed, only to be interacted with at night.

And as you may have thought, the rabbit gave no reply, and only stared its owner a hard look in the eye with its own glassy black ones, making Amelia sigh in another bout of slight frustration.

Placing the rabbit gently back at the head of her bed in a nest of fluffy, feathery pillows, Amelia made her way carefully out of the room, remembering the fact she had left Madeline's glasses back downstairs in the living room from having picked her up out of her panic attack spot.

Slowly, as if savoring the moment, the stillness and quietness that she was in, Amelia grasped the elegantly carved wooden handrail and made her way quietly down the twisted carpeted stairway and back into the stony wooden living room, her eyes moving lazily around from the ground towards the different designs painted on the walls.

Suddenly she stopped, her hand falling from its place resting on her chest as she heaved a melancholy sigh and looked about the room, her downcast eyes making their way towards the mural of the two girls looking into the lantern lit sky, her irises full of longing.

Licking her dry lips hesitantly and swallowing, Amelia's azure eyes darted around the room, as if looking for something as she lifted her fallen hand upwards and outwards as she sang softly, her beautiful tone resonating off the stone walls, sounding almost like a plea as she sang;

_And tomorrow night,_

_Lights will appear,_

_Just like they do on my birthday each year._

_What is it like,_

_Out there where they glow?_

_Now that I'm older,_

_Mather might just,_

_Let me go….._

Lowering her hand once again, Amelia looked around the room, her hands at her side as she felt slightly lost, unsure what to do and wither….

_Wither I can stand another year of looking out from the inside….._ Lowering her eyes once again, the imitate silence filling the room as small tears fell from her pleading eyes, eyes that were full, full of longing, _Instead of being… Being on the outside….._

Sniffling, the downcast girl removed her glasses and wiped the lungful tears away while attempting to smile, "Come on Amelia….. You're a big girl, and big girls don't-don't cry….."

Placing her glasses back on her face, her eyes slightly reddened, Amelia made her way over towards the open window, wanting very much to look outside at the sunny world outside and see the same rock cliffs, the same waterfall that always sat outside her window for as long as she could remember.

Standing next to the window seal, the slightly saddened girl placed her elbow on the wooden window seal as she peered out of it quickly, yearning to look at the outside world to bring some cheer to her slight sadness.

"Ugnn-ugg!"

Ears figuratively perking up, Amelia's eyes widened in surprise as she heard the odd sounds of someone struggling to climb or do something come out from outside her tower. Quickly surveying the scenery with confusion, hoping she could find an answer, the girl looked down suddenly, and saw a sight that took her by great surprise:

Outside her tower, the form of another person was scaling the stony tower surface by themselves without the usage of her hair.

Looking downwards in surprise and shock, Amelia couldn't believe her eyes. _Who_ was this person climbing her tower and _how_ had they found the stony haven in the first place when it was hidden safely as Mother Anya put it, in a stony valley deep in the forest?

_Amelia! You have no clue who or what that-that thing scaling our tower is! _She told/yelled to herself as she continued to look downwards in complete, stiffening shock, _remember what Mother said! That these outsiders want to harm you and Maddie! And that their dangerous! Go get a weapon like the hero should! Come on, GO!_

Giving one last look down the side of the tower, Amelia shook her head while her eyes stayed the size of saucers as she ran over to the kitchen while almost tripping over her bundle of golden locks.

Gazing frantically inside the stone and tile kitchen for any form of said weapon her mind had reminded her to find to protect the threshold, her eyes caught sight of a piece of shimmering metal lying in the sink:

It was a grade A frying pan.

Wasting no time, her mind working quickly to form a, "heroic," attack plan, Amelia grabbed the frying pan out of the sink and ran back into the living room, hearing the sounds from outside the tower come closer and closer.

_Don't panic Amelia! You're the hero, _she reminded herself as she gripped the wooden handle of the frying pan tightly in her slightly clammy hands while her gaze darted frantically, _besides, won't this prove to Mother that you can take care of yourself and Maddie just fine?_

Nodding in agreement with her thoughts, her scared facial appearance became replaced slowly, as if a curtain was falling, with a more determined and brave look as she gripped the frying pan even tighter in her grip while raising it near her face, ready to strike any intruder who DARED made their way inside.

"Ngg! Bloody fu-friggin' Hell," The voice evidently muttered as it neared even closer towards the window seal, sounding as though it was in evident frustration and extortion at climbing up the side of a rather lengthy and tall tower.

Snapping Amelia out of her thoughts or heroism and getting ready to smack an intruder with a blunt object, the girl stood even stiffer in anticipation as she sunk more into the shadows, pulling her bundle of hair with her as she kept her brave, determined exterior even though she felt slightly small, helpless, scared, inexperienced, and nervous if this person _was _a serious threat.

Waiting, her heart thumping like a busy bird in the bird cage that was her rib cage, her eyes kept their undying focus on the window seal as she waited for whatever was out there to make their way inside…..

No matter what the risk.

**Author's Note: And you guys thought this wouldn't be a musical….. Never underestimate the power of KASSY'S MUSICAL INTERLUDES! XDD I tend to have those ALL the time! ^^ But it's too bad that I can't use ****"Mother Knows Best," ****as far as I know….. :/ We'll see but, ****"I've got a Dream," ****Will definitely be in there! Other songs from the movie I'm not too sure about at the moment but, we'll have to see! ^^  
>Anyway, I'm so happy to have gotten another chapter down since, my writing inspiration and creativity have suddenly decided to work MUCH faster than normal~!<strong>**  
>Thank France I guess….. I am after all, listening to his character song <strong>**"Embrace the ****Très**** Bien Moi,"**** You Heta fans are the best! HETALIA FOREVER as said by Ita-chan! ^^**

**And last but now least, I need to put it a /shameless/ plug! If you guys could, please, go on to Facebook and like the page, ****TheGuardianKnux**** so that I could talk to all of you wonderful people and so that I can receive fanart and show you guys concept art! ^^ I like talking on there better than PMing here because well, I just don't PM. ^^' Sorry about that, but, I'd LOVE to see any fanart you guys draw AND chat it up with you! ^^****  
>Well, off toward the big chase scene and then some Frying Pan to the face! ^^ So, see you in the next episode of… Dragon Ball Z? O.O The rate I update sometimes it might as well be…. XD<strong>


	6. The Begining of the Pursuit

**Author's Note: Stupid menstrual cycle…. :S I feel like I'm in labor or something… Makes me wonder how female nations deal with this sort of thing… Especially before tampons, pads, and whatever else existed….. Anyway, I'm excited that I've gotten chapters done rather quickly for some reason which makes me VERY happy despite the cramps and my writer's block that happens sometimes but I already have a plan to tackle THIS hard little wanker! ^^ So this chase scene is HOPEFULLY going to be easy to write since I'll TRY and copy it motion to motion from the movie since I'll be able to use Lovino to his full comedic horse advantage! XD Also, um well, any swear words that are as, **_**touchy **_**as the sacred F word will be censored…. I guess…. I'm not scared of typing the word bastard for some reason though….. O.o**

**NOTE: I do not own Tangled, if I did, I would make the musical numbers longer than the average of about three minutes! Come on Disney, you made ****"Poor Unfortunate Souls," ****and, ****"The Bells of Notre Dame," ****Kind of sort of unreasonably long! Also, I do not own Hetalia but if I did, I would make France sing for me….. / It's funny, because his voice actor is also the voice actor of Don Patch….. For some reason…. Weird…**

He had sworn he had run past this bloody fu*king tree _three_ times by now….. And why was it humanoid shape anyway?

Stopping in his tracks for some odd and or well, unreasonable reason, Captain Arthur Kirkland gave an interested and slightly surprised emerald stare at said odd looking tree, which had a scroll nailed to it;

And printed and or ascribed on said parchment, was a portrait of his self, along with bolded lettering right above it that said, "WANTED."

They sure got these posters up fast don't they?

Approaching the now interesting piece of parchment, Captain Kirkland's heart thumped loudly in his chest while sweat trickled off of his large, fuzzy brow. Panting slightly, his cheeks flushed from the exertion of how far, long, and fast he had _just_ ran, for fear of facing capture and execution, Captain Kirkland was grateful for the lead away from his pursuers and the lead he had ahead of them.

Now if only he wasn't scared out of his wits with the fear of getting shishkibobbed by a guardsman staff.

"I-I can't believed I might have just shanked a guy," Captain Kirkland thought aloud as he keeled over and clutched his side, which was throbbing as his tongue lolled out like a exhausted dog, "Heh-heh- poor bloke-heh-ung- I bet he had a wife an' kids well-engg- I got my crew on the li-line-"

Glancing upward slightly as he continued to try and catch his breath, his tense and tired looking emerald gaze froze still once it met with the object that had distracted him moments ago.

The poster…..

Heaving a tired pant, the Captain who felt rather out of shape, straightened up his back and adjusted the leather satchel out of habit while staring at the fresh piece of parchment. At first his gaze was soaking up and reading the inscription scribed and embedded upon the dried sheepskin till the tense stare moved downwards towards a printed picture of his likeness;

It was a hand drawn portrait, not crude in the slightest in terms of quality, but what seemed rather _crude_ seemed to be the likeness towards his actual appearance;

And in a nutshell, they didn't draw his eyebrows right;

They were too thin, by _a lot_.

Embedded into the dried sheepskin's surface from the shoulders up was the likeness that was Arthur Kirkland, his nicely shaped milky face. In reality it was actually rather sunken in and too pale from lack of food, sunlight, and hygienic conditions from trying to get back on his feet so to speak as of late, so all around his skin wasn't very healthy looking clinging to his narrow, slightly bony frame at the moment.

His hair in the picture, which was oddly enough, covered with his intricate pirate hat of which he had left back at the inn that the Igiriusian had taken temporary residence in, had been drawn at a slight tilt of his head along with every small details of the hat.

The hat in question was drawn, though in black, white and tan, with a broad gold trim wrapping around the hard black material. Sewn almost right under it was an elegant ribbon of golden lace that stood out against the ebony background and presumably wrapped itself always around the hat. Up on the top of the hat, resting like a tired small animal in a nest was the white, an abundance of plumage rumored to be one of the many center pieces of hats worn by pirates which, was slightly true to say the least.

Under the hat, one could tell that striped bandana of any which color was being worn, barely tied around his head so that his messy, slightly spiked looking golden locks were visible, blatantly poking out like weeds in a garden, (not that you should call, what he thought was a beautiful mane of hair weeds so to speak.)

Said hair was parted seemingly at random, a thick mass of it slightly between the eyes while a much shorter part was trimmed hastily next to his ears, (Which by the by, were pierced rather intricately with a large stone that dangled from the ear lobe of his left ear and two golden hoops that punctured his cartilage on said ear while the other ear wasn't,) and the rest of his random and hastily trimmed bangs looked much of the same almost plastered to his forehead as did the center one that was the thickest. All in all, his messy hair gave him a very rugged and thuggish look whilst having a ting of felinity for some…. Oddly placed reason which was actually true to the rather un-kept beauty status that the pirate captain held.

Moving on to the rest of his physical facial appearance, marked into parchment was the hard, intimidating, scathing emerald glare that the pirate usually held towards strangers and life in general really, as he stared said Captain down from the picture, his pale lips clamped tightly in a stern and slightly angered frown as he looked ahead hostily.

And then the last….. Most important feature…

The eyebrows that were mysteriously thin…..

And that was a huge lie, Captain Kirkland's eye brows are as thick, dark, enormous, hairy and as unsettling as real caterpillars that sometimes people had mistaken them for.

So how in the name of the Queen could someone forget such an iconic, blunt, and obvious detail? Heck, some people nick named him as the "Great Eyebrow Pirate of the Seven Seas!" What in the flying buggery!

Staring in slight shock at the obviously important detail, Captain Kirkland automatically came to a stunning, "relevant" conclusion;

Solaris is full of a bunch of blind, lack of artistic abilities, wankers.

Giving an annoyed huff that sounding more like an uptight, and all knowing scoff, the blonde rolled his eyes at the poster and gave it hot, scathing and burning glare that was interrupted by a loud, thumping sound that surprisingly _wasn't_ his racing heart;

It was a group-no, a heard of horses;

And they were racing towards the cliff edge right above him in the slightly sporadic mountain forest that the Captain had escaped into.

Shi-

Quickly, his scathing glare turning into a stunned and surprised, panicked wide eyed stare, Captain Kirkland quickly whipped his head around to stare at the cliff;

To which he was met with the form of the two Captains, both on horseback, glaring down at him with their weapons ready, a crazed, determined look on the albino and a surprisingly dark, morbid, and insane look on the spicy, usually cheerful one.

_Well, they look rather pissed off, _Captain Kirkland thought vaguely as he stared upwards, wide eyed at the cliff edge as the guards stared down at him, there stares daring him _darkly_ to attempt to run before they found a way around said cliff, _And I am going to be rather screwed if I don't move my arse in gear, NOW!_

His heart racing once again, thumping so hard against his rib cage that said structure felt it would burst, Captain Kirkland turned around and ran while gripping his satchel tightly in one of his leather bound hands as his emerald eyes became wide and panicked.

_Thu-thu-thu-THUMP!_

The sounds of hooves beating mercilessly against the trodden forest floor echoed warningly as the Captain made his frantic way dead ahead, not sure and not caring where he was running off to, just as long as it wasn't in the same direction as the heard of horses.

Even though his blood was racing, his ears were pounding, and the buckles, crowns in the satchel, and other metal accessories that he was wearing and or carrying were jingling and jangling; One clear, rage full roar or cry was heard throughout the forest, above everything else;

"Krank, dass WRETCHED Dieb und töte ihn!"

Oh yes, if the albino was yelling after him in a foreign language, he was _definitely _screwed or well in this case, skewered.

Breathing heavily, his mouth held wide open, gasping for a breath of air to circulate throughout the rest of his repertory system, Captain Kirkland's eyes darted every which way as he searched for any which way to throw off his pursuers till his eyes fell upon a rather surprising sight that he did not expect;

A large, impassible cliff edge dead ahead, that one could not go around.

OH SHI-

Panicking as his widened eyes slowly gazed upwards in shock while his jaw looked like it was about to hit the forest floor, the Captain shook himself quickly. With the gears in his head grinding against one another furiously to try to figure out a solution, leaving him standing stuck in front of the towering ancient stone cliff, caught like a deer in headlights.

_Get a hold of yourself! Just scale it with –with-_

"My other dagger….." He muttered to himself staring up in shock still.

Looking down quickly at the satchel, he tore it open at its faux gold buttons and two leather straps connected to them with a stricken look on his pale face as beads of sweat trickled down the side of his face and clung to his thick brows.

"Please be in there please be in there please oh God be in there so I'm not such a blasted git," He kept muttering to himself as his leather bound gloved hands dug into the satchels contents, seemingly digging farther and farther as if the bag was never ending. Licking his dry lips while his eyes still stayed panicked and slightly resentful at himself for not planning this far ahead, he wished that the sour taste of anxiousness would just leave his mouth and stop coating the base of his tongue.

Suddenly, his hand touched a slightly long and thick solid object, making his hand instinctively grab it and bring up to himself quickly, while gulping his own saliva in an attempt to make that sour feeling go away.

But to his relief I was what he was looking for. Feeling his face relax as the light trying to peer through the trees like a hiding child glinted off the silver blade of the weapon in hand as Captain Kirkland gripped the slightly intricate black gold, and red handle.

With his face darkening into a cocky and slightly sinister yet determined look, a smirk tugged at the corners of his chapped lips and made them curl into a fox like smile, his hard forest green eyes shining dangerously as he muttered to himself boldly:

"When they called me the high terror of the Seven Seas, they weren't kidding. I, Captain Arthur Kirkland, will go down in the history of pirates for stealing a possession of a royal, and getting away with it. And some pissed off guards aren't going to stop me in _my _conquest to get back what now has been lost."

Not wasting a second more, the Captain ran at the cliff, ready for whatever else decided to want to throw off his plans.

Ludwig thought of many things throughout his simple, yet slightly complicated life. These thoughts could range from when he needed to feed his dogs, clean the house from top to bottom just how he liked it, put up with his cute wife Feliciana oh so ever carefree nature and ever so present optimism yet slight cowardness, wonder if he was a good enough father to his son Resa, and last but not least, to his older bruder's idiotic goals and ideas.

Now, it wasn't that Gilbert was _stupid_ per say, it was just more so, his carelessness that Ludwig couldn't understand. Like how he could get completely plastered off of beer when out drinking at some of the bars in town or at royal galas with Antonio and the other guards, or accidently run over a chicken on his horse, or calling Feli cute, or not being dedicated to his interest for a long period of time, or ignoring Ludwig when he was busy, or not moving out of his house even though Gilbert was clearly bathing in riches from his high position in the kingdom….

Despite all that though, Ludwig kind of understood why his bruder's mood had suddenly flipped flopped a small while ago from eager to hunt and chase and drinking in the moments adrenaline of a good hunt to a threatening large, glaring, and all too eager to shank and kill look that was determined to show that pirate captain that the injured guard had described to them about that stealing the lost princesses' crowns was a _big_ mistake.

Gripping the leather reins tightly in his leather bound gloved hands with a slightly stoic and cold yet determined look, the blonde continued to ponder such a pooling of thoughts and unsure emotions as his blue irises kept staring straight ahead.

_Thud-thud-thud-_

The sounds of hooves pounding down on the cool forest floor, neighing, and the occasional yell from a rider were the only sounds to be heard from the loud group that was making their way through the surprisingly wide gaps between trees and dodging any fallen branches, large boulders, and other natural things to be found in the forest.

But despite how fast all the shade covered scenery dolloped with bits and rays of light seemed to melt or run together past Ludwig, along with the occasional root tripping his horse up a bit, the slightly burly man couldn't stop thinking about his older bruder.

_Und it makes sense vhat he'd be angry about the crowns being stolen, _Ludwig thought, gritting his teeth as the herd of riders made a sharp turn and up a steep cliff, _But zis rageful? Zomething must be bothering bruder… Zomething about this chase must be- be giving him a chance to redeem himself for letting the princesses get kidnapped….._

Grimacing, Ludwig clenched his jaw even tighter at that memory, of the shell shocked and dead look in his bruder's usually smug and prideful eyes as the revelation of that situation had hit him full force and _hard. _ It had done that to everyone actually, especially her majesty.

Shaking his head, the stoic guard told himself to focus on catching the thief who was holding the one possession that the Queen had left of her missing children, even though, deep down, Ludwig felt that the crowns were nothing more than a reminder of failure towards her and his bruder not to mention Antonio as well.

While Ludwig had been silently contemplating his pooling array of thoughts, someone right behind him had been thinking something well, _different _about his bruder to put it lightly.

_Idióta, _The person in question thought, rolling their eyes, _At this rate, if we keep following Gilbert's lead, we'll end up getting lost in this forest and the crowns will be one pointless lost effort won by the Black Market of all places! _

Clenching their jaw, they drove the heels of their boots into their horse's sides, making the horse let out a loud neigh and speed up, moving out from behind Ludwig to the front of the herd, and right in said "idiot" captain's field of vision.

Out of his peripheral vision, Captain Beilschmidt almost had to double take, despite being incredibly focused on the task at hand and wanting to see the thickly browed pirate captain thief drown in a pool of his own blood and shatter bone fragments. For there, riding up beside him, with their long wavy light brown tendrils, tied back and blowing in the breeze and with a hand on their weapon of choice a skillet, was the form of:

"Elizabeta," Captain Beilschmidt exclaimed, crimson eyes widening in surprise and disbelief as the woman in question flicked her green orbs at him and gave the Captain a glare as he yelled, "Vwhat ze Hell are you doing here!"

Looking over as well, Captain Fernandez Carriedo own eyes widened considerably as well as he looke over at the brash brunet, his rather sinister look from before dropping like his jaw as he exclaimed, "¿QUÉ?"

Ignoring the other brunet's surprise, Elizabeta answered the albino instead with a tart and sharp reply that matched her glare, "If you must know, which you already should anyways, that dirty thief is getting away with the crowns while _you're _making us go as slow as possible!"

Looking slightly stunned, surprised eyes turned back to smugness and refusal of believing such claims as Captain Beilschmidt replied with a scoff, "Phft, whatever you _dumme Frau," _Giving her a smug sort of smirk and rolling his red orbs, "Za awesome me never messes up!"

Gritting her teeth, the woman seethed slightly before bantering back with a, "Vwell, if that was true, zeen za thief vwouldn't have gotten away with za crowns, now vwould ze?"

Scoffing at her once again, the Captain gave her no mind and continued to send a wave of confidence that seemed to have replaced his rage from beforehand, as he turned his head to look away from her only to be meant with a surprise of his own for there, right in front of them, was the form of the knife throwing pirate Captain trying to run away, only a little ways ahead trying not to trip over branches and boulders.

Watching his reaction change, Elizabeta looked ahead as well, making her eyes widen in disbelief as the wind whipped her hair around before she turned her head back at Captain Beilschmidt and yelled, "VWELL?"

Ignoring her, Captain Beilschmidt barked out a harsh sounding command as he used one hand to grab a wooden and metal crossbow strapped to his back, "GET ZAT DAMN THIEF NO MATTER VWHAT ZE COST!"

Hearing unison yell in reply, the rest of the stamped got out their own crossbows and readied aim, noticing the pirate was right in front of them.

And, unbeknownst to them, Lovino, the wild stallion that Captain Fernandez Carriedo was mounted on, gnashed his flat teeth together and sent a seething, red hot glare at the herd's pursuant and released an angry, commanding neigh. Neighing in reply, the other horses in the herd sped up as well, releasing more wild sounding noises of anger and slight exhaustion as their tired hooves continued to beat down the forest floor.

Curling his lips into a dark, smug sort of smirk, Captain Beilschmidt readied his weapon and aimed at Captain Kirkland while promising aloud rather sinisterly, "Prepare to meet your end, thief."

**Authors Note: For my sake, I'm breaking up the chase scene into two chapters. One, is so you guys don't have to read an INCREDIBLY long chapter. And two, I'm sick as I'm typing this right now, and tired as heck. ^^' But glad to have gotten part of this chase sequence done! Like I said, I'm trying to recreate it from the movie, so, I'll try to keep it at few differences!**

**And Hungary gets to be in this the way I wanted her to! Acting like an awesome action girl who can kick butt! :D Yeah, I think Hungary is awesome! **

**Also, thank Youtube for providing music for me to listen to while I typed. This included practically all the music from, ****The Blues Brothers**** oddly enough, (Yeah, not J-Pop at all, but you can't go wrong with Southern and Chicago Blues! ^^ the song ****Sweet Home Chicago ****to be precise!)**

**Now, before we get on to the translation section, I need to put it a /shameless/ plug! If you guys could, please, go on to Facebook and like the page, ****TheGuardianKnux**** so that I could talk to all of you wonderful people and so that I can receive fanart and show you guys concept art! ^^ I like talking on there better than PMing here because well, I just don't PM. ^^' Sorry about that, but, I'd LOVE to see any fanart you guys draw AND chat it up with you! ^^ (I know this was put in the last chapter, but I'm saying it one last time. ^^')**

**And now, Translation Time!****  
><strong> 

_**Krank, dass WRETCHED Dieb und töte ihn**_**: Sick that wreched thief and kill him evidently! ^^' how delightful eh?**

_**Bruder: **_**This one is really obvious since English and German are Germatic languages anyway AND tons of people in this fandom love having Germany or Prussia use it anyway, but, if your new, it just means brother! ^^**

_**Idióta**_**:**** And this is Hungarian! (Or at least, that's what Google Translate told me. ^^') Since Hungarian is probably, (And I'm just guessing here,) a Germatic language as well, this just means idiot.**

****_**QUÉ: **_** Now here's one I'm certain I got right! ^^ It's Spanish for what. Originally I wanted it to have the upside down exclaimation point too, but, it kept messing up word when I was trying to **_**spell**_** the word with an accent of all things. :/ So, I just went with what I got.**

_**dumme Frau: **_**Dumb or stupid woman in German. I could have had Gilbert say something much more profaine, but I decided to go with the possibly incorrect gratuitous German route instead! ^^'  
><strong> 

**Well, that's all for that! And as always please, feel free to correct the many array of languages besides maybe Spanish that I may or may not be messing up! Off to write the next chapter so, as always, please leave a review AND like the Facebook page everyone! ^^ **


	7. The End of the Pursuit

**Author's Note: Let's cut to the chase hmm? No pun intended… Maybe. XD**

**NOTE: I don't own said franchises…. Though in retrospect, is there any point in doing these exclaimers before each and every chapter? Huh, who knows. OH~ and YAY! ICAN'TWAITTILLSEASON5! :D **

It is said when a mammal goes into panic, on its last staggering scared breath it bursts into a new form of adrenaline. This is called a, "fight or flight," situation. This occurs because the body is preparing for a either a fight with whatever is terrorizing said body, or a flight to run away from said terror. Why is this relevant you may question well, because said scientific term is a rather simplified way to explain how Captain Kirkland felt.

In other words, he was about to relieve his bowels after almost getting hit in a crossfire while ducking and base ball sliding under a large tree root.

Eyes dilated, he sweated buckets, his stomach lurching as he skidded down a small decline covered in slippery moss and roots. His feet, feeling numb, bigger and clumsier almost tripped over one another as he ran forward.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit shitSHIT!_ He kept chanting mentally in fear as he ran, his breathing coming out in ragged huffs as a large, squat tree met his field of vision.

Running faster, he lunged, eyes wide and held out his hand to push him off the tree and over it. Landing on the ground with a satisfied thump, he didn't give himself time to look back as he ran dead ahead.

Besides, he knew that the group was right behind him, their horses practically nipping at his heals as he ran, so why bother having an anal evacuation now! He'd be dead, they would catch him, he'd get killed, they would dance over his mutilated corpse then go out for brunch, hey, and did he mention he would be DEAD!?

"RUN! RUN YOU DIRTY BASTARD!" One of the guards called after him with a crazed laugh as he heard their horse and another jump the tree he had jumped and chase after him while the other guards stayed behind.

Huffing and puffing, he continued to run as the forest scenery blurred around him and his balance felt too far forward for his liking. Up ahead though, he could see….. A vine? Why was there a-

"SHOOT!" The voice called again.

_Whoosh~_

Yelping in surprise as two arrows flew past him and punctured some unlucky trees, the pirate felt he had almost, "pissed," himself as he ran towards that odd vine. His teeth were gripping each other as if to threaten his jaw as he sweated under the effort of his panicked pacing.

_Grab the vine, oh bloody Mary GRAB THAT VINE!_ He yelled at himself inside his ever racing mind as his gloved hands reached out for it and, AND-

SUCCESS!

Lunging he grabbed it and kicked off the tree that it was attached to and swung around quickly. In said swinging blur he saw one of the guards, the brunet, and his boot covered foot flying straight towards the man's chest.

Said guard squealed in surprise as he was kicked off of his horse, the thief now on the fiery stallion instead. The other guard, the albino, was riding too quickly and only saw half the action as the thief rode past him.

Whipping the reigns, he urged the stallion forward, his panicked look from before melting as he made the horse veer to the left and through some more shrubbery, bushes, and branches. Feeling the panic and anxiousness, (and terror he would never admit having,) leave his self, a relieved expression massaged his formally tense one out of place. Eventually he felt laughter, crazed, "happy to be alive" laughter erupts from his lungs as he whooped and hollered, grateful to be alive.

The horse he was riding however wasn't so happy. The stallion felt tired, hungry, annoyed, and just wanted to go back to the stables for a siesta, some tomatoes, and a mare or two. But was he going to get that? Of course not because he had a stupid bastard for a rider-

Wait, stupid bastard?

Bastard….. Wait a tick; this wasn't the stupid bastard…..

Coming to an abrupt halt, Lovino's amber eyes widened as he twisted his neck to get a look at the rider that sat upon his saddle.

Black boots… Long crimson coat… Blonde hair…. Eyebrows-

Eyebrows. Stupid Bastard didn't have eyebrows that big…

Wait a second…. Didn't that stupid human he was forced to ride after have those?

Rolling his eyes to look at the now stunned and confused rider on his back, he felt his own whiskered brows knit together as he glared up at the odd smelling human on his back.

Who the Hell was this guy?! He smelt like salty ocean air and vomit! Well at least he weighed less….. But he made loud noises and had a weird accent….

Suddenly, a brown bag about wacked him in the face and the horse stared for a moment before sniffing, his eyes widening. He could smell terror and anxiousness coming from it and….. Dust… Tons of old, untouched scents….

Baring his flat teeth he tried biting at the bag, only for the smelly human to whip it away from him quickly, making the horse more frustrated. Darting his head more towards the bag, the human let out a yelp and moved it more, soon shoving a gloved hand on the horse's snout, making him whinny in anger at being touched as he continued to try reaching for the leather satchel.

Eventually however, since the human continued to try and keep him away, he started to buck and twist in circles, his lips gracing the leather sack at least once as he continued to try and reach it.

"Damn-horse-AH!" The human swore before crying out as Lovino finally managed to bite down on the back and pull it towards himself as the blonde pulled it by the strap back towards himself.

In circle upon circle they went at their tug of war, the horse and the man fighting one another for the rightful claim of the satchel as the horse's swift hooves continued a slightly struggled and mangled pace to where ever said confused footing took them.

Said footing managed to lead them to a clearing in the forest and near a large cliff that had an almost leafless, small tree hanging over its rocky cliff edge. Sadly however, the intrusive rider and the raging stallion did not take time to notice this and when the eye browed man had managed to pull back the satchel, he used too much force and pulled sending the bag whizzing past the two and towards the tree.

This luckily, caught the satchel on a rather tiny branch.

Luck had an odd way of working out for him didn't it?

_Did that just-_

The rider and the horse shared a bewildered look with one another till said rider pushed the horse's snout away and jumped off, lunging his way towards the tree. The stallion, neighing in protest, ran forward only to be pull down, (somehow,) by its former trespassing rider by its foreleg as the pirate ran forward with a gloating laugh.

Glaring, the horse snorted and pulled the pirate down by his boot, making the formally prideful and cheeky pirate slide to the ground. Neighing in victory the horse jumped forward onto the trunk of the tree.

Growling, the pirate couldn't believe he was being outsmarted by a simple animal and lunged with a predatory look in his eye as he landed on the stallion's head. Whinnying in surprise, the horse wildly waved its head to force the stupid human off and stamped its hooves in protest. With a yell the pirate fell and grasped the branch, flipping under with his stomach pressed to the branch's underside.

Darting his eyes down to give a confused look, Lovino felt his horse lips pull back into a makeshift evil grin, and began to stomp his hooves forward in an attempt to stamp out the pirate's hands.

Scrambling forward to not have his precious hands trodden on by a raging storm of hooves, he twisted his now panicking body to grasp a slenderer part of the tree as he reached out for the hanging satchel with shaking hands and-

He grasped it! His shaking hands that were about to become shattered mush under the hooves of a horse had managed-

Wait, that horse was staring at him, wasn't it…

Did he just hear a creaking sound come from that branch?!

_CRRRRGG!_

And the branch free fell, the horse neighing in surprise and fear as the man screamed in terror. Falling quickly, like a stone from one's hand, the two managed to give a long lasting look to one another till-

_SNAP!_

A large rock jutting out from the wild cliff side snapped the branch like tree in half, and they fell screaming into what looked like a ravine below.

Eventually, Lovino landed with a thud upon the grassy, green ground covered with leaves. With his fore legs trusted out from under him and his rear up in the air, he felt as if the air had been knocked right out of him. Panting, he felt terror with a mixture of gratefulness at being alive roll off of him in waves as he laid there, trying to catch his breath.

After a moment of doing so, he bolted up quickly and snorted in determination, a glare etched upon his face. Shooting his snout to the ground, he sniffed stiffly like a dog searching for pray as he started to try and follow a sent after that thief with the odd smelling bag….

Said thief, was trying to catch his breath as he sat behind a rock in a pile of shaking limbs. The leather satchel he had worked so hard for was clamped between his arms, hugged against his chest as he sat shaking. He was alive….. Alive…..

Muttering a quick prayer, he tried calming his wide dilated eyes and fluttering heart beat, feeling his self rock back and forth slightly on the ground. Back and forth…. It felt soothing like a ship, wasn't that right? Nice and calm to be upon the ground again…. The feeling of weightlessness from the fall off the cliff edge still haunting him sure but, he was on the ground again right?!

Suddenly he stopped, his back stiffening from its curled position into a straighter one. Flinching, he heard the sound of rushed snorting and hooves trotting slowly on the ground towards him…..

Slinking down behind the rock more he waited with baited breath to see if the stallion would simply pass him…..

Slowly, ever slowly, it did….. Practically stalking past him in the slowest manner possible as it walked steadily forward, not sparing him the time of day.

Peeking his head out from behind the rock quickly, he bolted up, darting his eyes about to find a place to go-

Wait, what was this? A curtain of leafy vines? Pushing them back curiously, he found a small cave inside that seemed….. Peculiar…

Shifting the vines away, he peered inside, curiosity burning through him-

_Snap!_

Stiffening at the sound of a twig snapping, his eyes widened as he clenched his already aching jaw and darted inside the small cave. Just as he did the silhouette of a stallion ran forward and stopped just in front of the natural curtain, making him push himself against the cave wall and stand still, waiting for the horse to move. Eventually, the horse stiffened, sniffed the air, and bolted off away from the curtain, making him exhale in relief as he relaxed his body.

Hugging the satchel closer, he opened his closed eyes and peered ahead to see if the cave lead forward. His heart still racing, he felt it pick up more of a pace as he saw a light at the end of the small cave and ran forward, his mouth open and panting as he gazed ahead.

Running out of the cave he was greeted by the sun and the sound of a rushing water fall as walls of stone in various angles melted into the valley he had arrived in and-

He couldn't believe it. Jaw parting open in shock, his forest colored irises widened as he gazed up at the most bewildering sight to behold:

A tall tower planted like a manicured rose in the valley's center, reaching up towards the sky.

And God knows what could be in there.

Trying to catch his breath, he adjusted the satchel and pursed his dry lips into a determined frown as he started to run forward.

_Then I guess I'll find out._

Backing into the shadows, Amelia clutched the frying pan in her grasp. Her knuckles whitened as she gripped the wooden handle with all of her might. Her nails dug into the wood, making it start to splinter, (having a surprising amount of strength,) as her dilated eyes flickered. Waiting on baited breath, she heard the struggling huffs come nearer and nearer up towards the window till;

A figure climbed their way through, tip toeing inside and giving a questioning look as he stepped in the circular room. His steps were soft as he padded to the room's center and adjusted his crimson wool coat, his boots making a soft click against the mosaic.

Her eyes widened as she gazed at him, making her hands tremble and her mouth dry up at the sight. She had only seen human males in her fairy tale books and other such books or, had heard from Mother Anya about how evil and cruel they were.

But she didn't get it… This man seemed… Attractive? Not ugly and brutish as Mother Anya proclaimed them to be. She didn't know how to describe it, other than staring at him made her heart flutter nervously in the cage of her ribs, and sweat start to develop upon her brow. She couldn't tear away her gaze from his odd form.

Wild, unruly blonde hair that was pulled back into a small loose pony tail, a fancy embroidered crimson coat with gold decals, heavy black leather boots with a slight heel, tight tan leather pants that clung to slender legs, a thick belt clinging to his waist and most important of all those huge eyebrows that stood out from the rest of his tense and unsteady visage.

She wondered what they felt like between the palm and forefinger of one's hand as he moved tentively around the room on unsure footsteps. Surely they felt soft and smooth, the way they lined up in angry rows and shifted easily to form expressions of anger, worry, concern, guilt and so forth.

Amelia felt as though she wanted to know every piece of this strange, (and secretly attractive,) intruder as she gazed upon his form. He was like a book she had never opened before and it scared her to think that such a fine creature could exist. Why was she so curious if she had never met him before? She didn't even know his name and yet….

And yet….

A force inside compelled her to find out. To find out everything there was to know about such an odd looking man. What was he like, where he was from, and what his name was!

Licking her parted lips, she raised her frying pan slowly up towards the side of her face, eyes wide yet slightly distant. Slinking around in the shadows, she rounded about to his back side as quietly as a mouse.

In turn the odd man didn't notice. He seemed intent on….. Something, though she didn't have a clear idea as to what. Eventually he stopped and stood still, not an inch of his moving as he stood staring.

"What is this place?" he breathed, eyes wide with fascination as his orbs darted about. The paintings covering the walls, furnishings and a staircase were built into this tower… Wait, was that a mural?

Moving slowly, unsure if anyone was around, he moved towards the intriguing mural, thoughts ticking in his head. He didn't understand. Was anyone around? But not a candle was lit… Did somebody leave and was to return later? Well, where? He didn't see a door when he had walked around the tower base…

Suddenly the thoughts ceased as his sharp eyes gazed up at the mural and he felt as though his breath was taken away from him. Eyes widening, his steps ceased as his heart thumped in his chest.

The mural showed a bountiful of tree tops and two young girls with long, flowing rivers of golden hair sitting atop them and gazing at stars dotting the sky.

It wasn't just the beauty that took his breath away though. He had seen tons of beautiful paintings and murals for years, especially when stealing them from museums when raiding towns, (he had taste after all. Thus being, he had seen a life's worth of paintings. But this one held a more mystifying meaning.

A tower that could be seen in the back round of the mural was what caught his attention. It looked exactly like the one he was in…..

Wait. Those two girls…. The tower… Stars-

_WACK!_

With a thud the man fell to the floor, a frying pan having connected with his skull swiftly and without warning, making him instantly black out.

_CLANG!_

And the pan fell to the ground with a clatter as a shaking, almost breathless girl with a billowing amount of hair gazed down at the comatose form, her eyes wide in shock.

She had done it, she had knocked him out.

Not a sound stirred despite the loud thumping in her chest. Her heart beat filled her ears as she gazed down at him, and she knew, deep inside, there was only one thing she could do:

Figure out who he was.

**Author's Note: I apologize for my absence. ^^' I was busy being in the production of the musical, "Bye Bye Birdie," and I had been stuck on how to write this chapter but hey, here we are! :D**

**And on Halloween! :3**

**Anyways, I'll try to remain more fluid and consistent on updating. ^^' Sometimes I just need to get into a groove!**

**And sadly, no translations today. ^^'**

**So, well then, have a happy holiday and please read and review! :D**


End file.
